The Strike of Van Helsing
by SkeletonKing50
Summary: Johnny and Mavis go on their first trip since the birth of Dennis. However, bad things happen as misunderstanding occours between the couple and Van Helsing plans to kill Dracula and his family and burn down his hotel.
1. Chapter 1 Departure

Hey guys it's SkeletonKing50!

This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I hope you guys can preview and give some comments!

It will be much appreciated if you fav or follow the story of you liked it.

This story takes place after the Hotel Transylvania 2 movie. Dennis, Jonathan and Mavis' son has already 3 years old and the married couple sets off to the first journey after the birth of Dennis. However, danger awaits them since the beginning of the trip.

Chapter 1 Departure

'Hey! Got everything packed into the car, Mavy?' Johnny shouted out to his wife as he shoved his backpack into their car.

'Yeah Johnny, I finished packing!' Mavis yelled back 'But I would like a word with my Dad and our son before we leave for the airport!' Dennis is already a 3-year-old boy now and he will be staying in the Hotel with his grandfather, Count Dracula, during his parent's trip around the world. Mavis went up to her father and son and gave both of them a deep hug.

'Do you really have to go, mommy?' squeaked little Dennis after dissolving the hug with his mother.

Yes my dear yes. You know, mommy's dream is to travel the world with your daddy since mommy was 118.'Mavis said to her adorable son.

'Yeah we are just going to France and Italy for about 2 weeks. Would stop by Begium before we get back to get you some of your favourites, scream chocolate!' Johnny said to Dennis with a reasurring smile plastered on his face.

'But I wanna come with you.'

'Maybe until you get a little bit older. You are not even IN to your training fangs!' Johnny joked, looking to his father-in-law. The Count, standing beside Dennis, did not seem to find the joke funny.

'Johnny you have to take good care of my daughter or else, I'll-'

'-suck all the blood out of me until I look like a inflated woopee cushion.' Jonathan finished the sentence

'You get what I mean.'replies Dracula.

'Its gonna be fine. I promise, we have been travelling since Mavy was 118. And nothing bad has ever happened to me or her , cuz we know we will never let anyone hurt each other, right Mavy?' Johnny chuckled to Mavis as she giggled back.

'Oh I do hope so.' a dark shadow around the corner said. Dracula senses the evilness of the quiet voice and turned around to see where it came from. But the shadow round the corner has already vanished.

Dracula turned back with a strange expression around his face. None of the others seem to hear the voice. Not even Mavis, with her super good vampire hearing.

As Johnny and Mavis climbed into the car, they both waved good bye to the two vampires standing at the door step, who were waving back as well. The lantern-head driver then also climbed into the car and drove down the lane and into the spooky forest that sorrounded the castle. The two vampires stood and watched them leave until they can no longer see the car but only the most fog of the forest. Dracula finally led his grandson back into the Hotel after a long gaze to the abyss of the forest.

'Everything is going well.' the dark spooky shadow whispered to himself as he waited the two vampires to leave the lobby.

Thank you for reading chapter 1. Please preview so I can get comments to improve. If you liked it please favourite or follow the story or the author. I will be updating once a week, or even more offer than that since it is the summer holidays now.


	2. Chapter 2 The Start of Trouble

Hey guys SkeletonKing50 back here

This is chapter 2 of the story and I hope you guys can preview so I can get comments to order to improve

If you liked the story please favourite or follow the story or author

So here comes to story!

Chapter 2 Start of trouble

It was 3 hours later when Mavis and Johnny had arrived at the airport, checked in their luggage and boarded the plane, waiting for the plane to pull out from the airport and take off. Mavis remembered her first time going to the airport and her first flight with Johnny. As Mavis did not have a passport back then, She would have to turn into a bat and Johnny had to register her as a trained pet. When their plane took off for Hawaii, it was a magical experience for the vampiress as she can fly into the air without flapping her wings. She gripped Johnny's hand very hard as she was a little bit nervous when the plane took into the sky's.

Mavis and Johnny was seated in their seats. The plane was a large one. However not much people were on their way to Paris as it was not holiday. Most seats were not occupied. Then came a young-looking girl walking up the aile next to the couple's seats. She was pacing up and down the corrider and had an anxious look on her face. She constantly looked at her flight ticket and at the seats. She had long blonde hair and black eyes. She was in a pink T-shirt and jeans with white and blue sneakers.

Johnny stood up and said to the girl,'Miss, is there anything I can help you?'

'Oh nothing, I was just finding my seat, that's all.'the girl said, eyes still glued to the flight ticket.

'Here let me help you.' Johnny replied.

It was not hard to find her seat because of Johnny's experience in flight. In fact, her seat happened to be right next to Mavis' , the same row as the couple.

'Oh Thanks a lot!' she giggled' I think I would never found my seat if it wasn't't for you. What's your name?' the girl asked the human boy.

'Oh my name is Jonathan but you can call me Johnny. And this is Mavis, my wife.' Johnny replied, gesturing to the vampiress, returning a big smile at the girl,'So... What's your name?'

'My name is Macy, and I am from the US. I am going to Paris for sightseeing.' the girl replied as she pulled out a phone from her pocket and started to tap on it non stop, seemed to be typing a message.

'We are also going to Paris as well. What a coincidence... Oh! Is that the new IPhone?!' the boy exclaimed.

'Yep!'

'How did you get it, I mean, its just out today!'

'Oh Puff, my Dad works for Apple and he is in quite a high place at the company. So he just got me one, which is super nice of him to do that for me!'

'What does it does? Is it real that you can now control the phone just using Siri? Can you connect it to any TV set or air conditions? Is it real that you can command your phone without using specific commands?' Johnny could not control yourself but babble out all his questions at the girl.

' Yeah of course! The only flaw is that is is too thick. Even thicker and heavier than any previous IPhones. But I guess we just gotta roll with it!' Macy chuckled.

The two humans kept on chatting and talking and still did not stop after the plane took off. They talked about modern day technology and the places they travelled. Mavis tried to join in to the talk but she soon gave up since she was no match for the two. She didn't knew much about human technology nor hadn't't been to as much places as the two humans. She felt being squeezed by the two and soon requested to switch seats with Johnny, who delightfully approved.

It took roughly 4 hours to arrive at Paris from Transylvania. Mavis spent her time watching movies and listening to music while Johnny spent his time chatting with Macy. Mavis did not like it since Johnny used to tell her about his travel tales to her when they are on their flight. But the thought of travelling with Johnny ALONE after the flight reassured her.

While they are going through the customs, Johnny came up to Mavis with Macy behind and said,' Oh Mavy, I have a surprise for you!'

'Emm... What kind of surprise?'

'Your gonna like it! I just asked Macy if she can sightsee with us on our stay in Paris. Do you know what she said? She said YES! Yes!' Johnny exclaimed excitedly.

Mavis' heart sank. She plastered a fake smile on her face and said,' That's great. I guess...' she did not want to have them holding there. Deep in her heart, She groaned. But she did not have to heart to refuse. She did not want to hurt Johnny.

You guys like the story?

Please preview or favourite or follow if you liked the story

I will be updating often.

So stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3 Jealousy

**Hello guys SkeletonKing50 here**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter and review, favourite and follow the story or author**

 **Will Update very often**

 **So here comes the story!**

 **Chapter 3 Jealousy**

Mavis, Johnny and Macy, a girl that the couple met on their plane to Paris, are going to travel together, much to Mavis' dismay. Since Mavis is a vampire that cannot be out in the day. Johnny told Macy that the couple had joined some kind of city tour that last until 6 or 7 at night, and they can only go and have fun at was not suspicious about the whole thing and she was cool with it. However, Mavis did not approve of the fact that the young couple had to travel with some stranger that happened to sit next to Johnny and herself.

' I tell you Johnny, I don't think we should be travelling with a stranger. She may be harmful.' Mavis said, one morning.

' Come on Mave, Macy is completely harmless to us. Look at her, for these few days, She showed nothing more than an energetic and fun girl.' Johnny replied.

' You never know, maybe it's all just disguise. You never know. She may do harm to us.' the vampiress replied calmly

' So will any random dude on the street!' the human snapped.

'No Johnny, its different. You've got to believe me.'

'Oh, we have already discussed this topic already. You sound more and more like my parents when they first knew that you're a vampire.'

'Well, you just don't listen.' the young vampiress turned her back to her husband.

It was not just the stranger thing that bugged Mavis the most. It's the fact that Johnny and Macy had been too close to each other, just way too close this recently.

' Johnny, where will we go tomorrow?' Mavis asked her husband in a recent morning when they were about to go to bed.

' Oh, about that... Macy and I are going to the Palace of Versailles tomorrow afternoon at 2...' Johnny replied.

'What? 2 o'clock tomorrow?' the young vampiress said, cutting her husband off,' But that's day time, I thought we agreed we will not go out during the day!'

' Well, the Palace of Versailles does not open during the night so we shall have to go during the day.' quickly noticing the disturbed face of his wife, Johnny caught up shortly,'And...and we will come get you around 7 o'clock outside the hotel so we could go to a night club to party!'

'What? I thought you promised you will go to see the Eiffel Tower tomorrow!' the vampiress exclaimed, clearly she was not happy at all with the news.

' I know... But there is some kind of festival in that night club tonight and Macy would love to go there.' Johnny explained.

' But you promised, JONATHAN! YOU PROMISED! You care too much of her feelings that you don't care about me!' Mavis shouted angrily.

'No no no Mavis. I do care about you. Last night you said you would like to go for a boat ride in Paris and did that.'

'Yeah! And that's just one time!'

'Come on Mavy! Ever since we went on this trip you have been always throwing tantrums like a 3 year old kid! What is wrong with you.'

'...'

Mavis was not that pleased with Johnny's plan but she still have to go for it. They had a tiring and quite fun night at the night club. When the couple returned to their rooms the following morning, they were both exhausted. Mavis threw herself on her bed the first thing after they returned. She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

'Johnny?Hello?' Mavis opened her eyes. She was no longer in her hotel room. There was no Johnny, no bed, no room, no... nothing. The vampiress looked around and saw that she was in a void of white mist. There was nothing around. 'Where am I?' the young vampiress asked herself. She started walking in a random direction, not knowing where she was going. 'Hello? Anybody here?' Mavis shouted out but got no reply. She kept on walking, and walking and... Suddenly, She saw it. A black figure appeared in a mist. Mavis quickly noticed the messy hair on top of the blurred figure. 'Johnny!' Mavis cried as she ran towards the Johnny-looking figure. The vampiress ran with her super vampire speed. She was getting closer, and closing and... She froze dead on her tracks suddenly.

The black figure was Johnny, her beloved boyfriend. But there is someone behind him. She saw the figure behind the human as the two turned around. It was Macy! Both of them were looking at each other, smiling like they were the happiest people in the world. For a split second, their lips met, which shattered Mavis' heart.

'No...no, he's my husband...no' the vampiress whispered to herself softly.

'Oh yes!' creeped another voice.

'Whose there! ' Mavis shouted out loud as she turned around, searching desperately for the source of the voice.'Show your self!'

Then, there was a loud fuzzing sound which took Mavis' attension of the creepy sound. The image of Johnny and Macy in front of her transformed into a cloud of black mist, which quickly reformed itself as another figure. It was Mavis! Except that the figure had darker skin, fangs that are twice as long as the original Mavis had, and red eyes.

'What a shame...' the voice started.

'Who are you?' Mavis blurted out.

The figure made a disgusted face, clearly she did not like to be cut off.'I am your counterpart.' the figure continued.' That means I am a part of your soul, your conscience.'

'My conscience?'

'Yes. As I was saying ' Mavis' conscience continued. ' What a shame. Johnny does not love you anymore. He is more into that human, his own kind, a person who is clearly more suitable for him, more suitable than this weak person that is standing in front of me...'

.

'STOP!' Mavis shouted loudly, ' Dont you say that!'

'Why? I was just pointing it out.' her conscience replied coldly.

'We... We are married...and we...we have Dennis and... He will never betray me.' Mavis said nervously.

'Oh there are deverse happened everyday. Why won't you think that won't happen.' her conscience chuckled in a creepy way. It obviously creeper out the young vampiress, which started to back off.

'But ...but he is my zing.' Mavis said , trying to pick yourself up.

'Ha, that's just another stupid bedtime story that parents tell their sons or daughters. Don't even get me wrong!' Her conscience shouted

'No...no' Mavis mumbled.

Her conscience strolled forward and leaned towards Mavis' ears, who was drilling murmuring to herself. 'He doesn't love you anymore...' she whispered. ' Unless, you use some ...' she continued, and stopped at a moment, turned around and say Mavis' petrified face and smiled evilly. '...potion...'

Mavis woke up straight away. She breathed really hardly and her face was filled of cold sweat. She turned around and saw that she was in her cozy room. With Johnny sleeping next to her, snoring quietly and clutching to her hand.

Mavis stirred and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. 'My conscience was right' she thought to herself.' I need some... Potion.A love potion!'

 **Long chapter today. Still hoped you liked it. If you do, please preview, favourite or follow the story or the author.**

 **Will Update very soon so...**

 **Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4 Love Potion

**Hello guys SkeletonKing50 here**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of The Strike of Van Helsing!**

 **Thank you for 200 views guys! Really appreciated!**

 **Now here goes the story!**

 **Chapter 4 Love Potion**

The cold breeze of autumn wind blew through a dark creepy street. The pavement goes on and on until it cannot be seen through the misty fog. The street lights were all off, probably due to the lack of fixing and refurbishing. Only one of them shone dimly in the dark, fighting hard to keep glowing. The lights of houses in the side of the street were all off. It seems to be midnight while all the humans hit the sheets already.

A dark figure creeped out of one of the alleyways. It was in a black hoodie and the figure quickly sped across the street to another sideway. It turned around, making sure it was being followed by anyone. Suddenly, another dark figure in a black hoodie and cape appeared. It was much shorter than the previous one. The previous figure took off its hoodie, revealing a pair of bright blue eyes as well as short raven black hair that didn't even reach its shoulder, while the other black figure kept its hoodie on.

'Did you get what I needed?'

'Of course I have, madame.'

'Good! I will tell my father to add your wages next time I see him.'

'Thank you madame. You know, its hard to sneak out when the count keeps calling us to clean up his lobby.'

'I understand. Now give me the thing.'

'Wait madame. I have to explain the effects.'

'Ok, but make it quick. We don't have all night you know.'

'No problem. This potion is very strong. I will give you 10ml of it. Just one drop will make him fall madly in love in the first person he laid eyes on. The effect will last for 24 hours. But I tell you madame, he still loves you. You don't have to get to this stage-'

'Ok! Quit the chit chat and hand it over!'

'Yes madame.'

The short black figure slowly slid a stoppered test tube out of its pocket and handed it over to the other one. The liquid inside had a magical, beautiful pink. It then changed to a delicate purple, and back to pink again. The other figure smirked at the liquid and spirted away while the short figure vanished in the dark. Mavis Dracula sped back to her hotel before her husband finished his shower.

Mavis rushed into the room and slammed the door behind her, her hand still clutching the test tube of pink/purple liquid. Luckily, Jonathon was still in the shower who did not seem to notice the loud slamming of the door. There was no sound of showering but Mavis was not perverted enough to go in and check. She assumed he was changing his clothes.

With her super vampire speed, the young vampiress quickly pulled the small round wooden table in the room to the middle of the room. She then continued by pulling two chairs and placed them next to the table. She took out two glass cups from the minibar of the hotel room and also placed them on the table. She poured the blood red expensive wine into the two glasses, poured a drop of the potion and sat on one of the chairs, waiting for her husband to come out of the bathroom.

Within minutes, the bathroom door opened and Jonathon stepped out. He was wearing a yellow shirt and long trousers. It was rare of the boy to wear long clothing. His hair was still wild and messy, but you can see he had combed his hair by looking at the sides. He seemed be surprised by the scene before him.

'Uh… what's this all about?' the human asked with a puzzled face as he walked towards the table.

'Oh nothing… I just thought we would like to have a drink before we go' Mavis giggled as she looked at the ceiling. 'Come sit down and have a sip.'

'O….Kay…' Johnny sat down on the unoccupied seat next to Mavis. He picked up his glass of wine and shooked it a little, admiring the delicate red of the wine. 'Actually, I think you beat it to me Mav. Today we are not going to sightsee with Macy of something. I thought it would be nice to take you on a date once in a while. You know, we haven't had a real date in like… forever!'

'So… what have you planned?' the young vampiress asked.

'Mavis, I'm sorry about the little argument we had a few days ago. I thought about it and I think I should've took your ideas more into me. I just got a little excited when I met Macy, so I thought we should really spend some time together, alone. We gonna first go have dinner and then we'll go to the Eiffel tower and…' Mavis listened carefully to his apology and his plans when a sudden urge of guilt rose deep in her heart. 'Helga was right.' She thought to herself 'I am wrong to do this to my zing, my love'

'Hey Johnny, that glass of wine do not seem good. I 'm going to get you another glas-' Mavis tried to get rid of the potioned wine but a SLAM cut her off. It was Macy! She just opened the door loudly.

'Care to knock?' Mavis said grumpily.

'Oh sorry…' Macy said cheerfully 'Anyway, Johnny you got to come to my room! My dad just send me a message on the new updates that will be added to the new IPhone!'

'What really? I want to see!' Johnny cried excitedly. But he quickly noticed Mavis' disapproved face and turned to the vampiress 'Sorry Mavy. You should understand now but I will be back in just a sec, ok?' with this, the human kissed his wife in the cheeks and left the room with Macy.

"ok, maybe this is not such a bad thing.' Mavis thought to herself as the two humans left. 'Now I can get rid of the glass of wine easily.' The vampiress then picked up Johnny's glass and poured it all out in the sink.

'Wait, I should really go with them. After all, I really wanna get used to human technology nowadays' Mavis then also left the room and headed to Macy's.

Macy's room was not closed, but let a small crack. Mavis peeked into the room through the crack. But she saw something she never thought she would ever see. She felt a tear drop out of her big blue eyes and slid through her cheek. She quickly turned away and ran down the corridor. Leaving nothing but a broken heart.

 **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Misunderstanding

**Hello guys SkeletonKing50 here**

 **Welcome back to another chapter for my story!**

 **More excitement coming in so keep the views going!**

 **Also thanks airline flyer for following the story! Appreciated!**

 **TBH you are one of the writers that inspired me to write my own story**

 **So thanks a lot man!** **(Please update** _ **Hotel Transylvania goes to space**_ **!)**

 **Here goes the story!**

 **Chapter 5 Misunderstanding**

'I will come back in a sec, okay Mavy?' Johnny said to his wife before he followed his fellow human out of the door. He closed the door behind him in a quiet slam and started heading to Macy's room, which was down the hallway.

'So… how about you can show me right now, right here?' the human boy said to Macy, who had already reached the door of her room, and preparing to open it.

The human girl turned around in a giggle 'Oh no Johnny, we can't show it to you here. There are people all around here' Macy replied and she gestured to the crowd of people who were just leaving the elevators and trying to find their rooms. 'If I show it to you here. People will notice and they will know about the new updates. My father's company will not be happy to see all their customers already know about the updates before the new phone is out. Besides, I will get killed it my dad finds out what I've done.'

'Okay. I understand… you can go on and open the door so we can get in' Johnny replied as he turned his attention away from the noisy crowd.

'Thank you for understanding. And by the way, I trust you to keep the secret' the fellow human said as she took out the key cards and put it near the sensor. In a beep, the lock was unlocked and Macy pushed open the old-fashioned classic wooden door.

'Please come in!' she turned around and shoved herself to the side of the opened door to make a little space for Johnny to enter. The human boy entered the room.

Macy then pulled her hands away from the handle of the door, letting loose the door so it can close automatically. However, she was not aware that the door was not heavy enough to close fully, leaving a small crack. She then entered the room.

'Your room is kinda nice!' Johnny started, looking around the room. Since he and Mavis shared a room, they had a room with a double bed. But Macy's room, which only Macy stayed in, only had a single bed, and there are some differences between the rooms. Macy also had moved the furniture in the room around to make it comfortable for her. 'You can now show me the stuff. No one is gonna come in and disturb us now.'

'Okay Dokey' the fellow human replied as she slipped her brand new gold-colored IPhone and started tapping on it non stop.'Give me a sec.'

Johnny walked forward and leaned down on the well-designed device, facing the human girl. Johnny watched she swiped across the small screen and selecting the familiar green icon with a phone, white in colour. The thin finger of the human girl scrolled down at once.

'Hey where's the upgrade you wanna show me…' Johnny began as he watched the fellow human scrolling non-stop in the list of contacts, but he did not get to finish his sentence when the human girl turned her head up, away for the phone screen. Johnny cannot react fast enough and the next thing he knew, his lips are being pressed against by the fellow human.

The human boy gasped in the kiss and choked slightly. He tried to dissolve the kiss by pulling back, but Macy grabbed the shirt he was wearing all along and he was unable to pull back. His eyeball started to wander around the room, waiting for the nonsense to be over. Suddenly, he saw something that was the last thing he would want to see. His wife was at the door, peeking in through the door crack. She had a horrified face painted on her face that would not even take an idiot to figure out what she was thinking.

Johnny tried to pull back again but Macy's hands were still on his shirt, clutching strongly. He could do nothing as he watched his zing turn around and running down the corridor. Mavis disappeared in a flash and Johnny pulled again. Luckily, Macy's hand was already not on where it used to be. Quickly pushing the human girl to aside, Johnny left the room and ran down the corridor as well, following the heart-broken vampire 'Mavis! Please trust me! It isn't what you think it is!' He cried as he ran.

As for the young vampire, who just saw the image in her dream happen right before her, continued to run down the corridor. _How dare Johnny do that, shattering my heart on the ground like a cup. I should've used the potion earlier!_ She shouted at herself in the inside. The young vampiress then transformed into a bat in a fling as she arrived at the stairs and advanced downstairs.

Johnny, who caught a glimpse of the purple flare of the transformation round the corner, rushed over there in a moment. But could only see the tiny bat flying down the stairs and turning around in another corner. Johnny picked himself up and went on chasing, yelling his zing's name over and over again, hoping she would stop and listen. Unfortunately, his dream never came true. Mavis flew down at an astonishing speed that Johnny had no match against even in his fastest running speed. The human had no track of the vampiress already but he was definite that she went down to the lobby and out of the hotel.

The human finally arrived at the lobby of the hotel. He went straight out of the building that he had stayed for about 5 days. He panted and choked, trying to catch his breath as he scanned the surroundings, but no sign of his zing. Johnny was frustrated and he started to walk forward but instead, he felt he stepped onto something. He stepped back and picked up a small shining item from the ground. It was Mavis' wedding ring.

'Oh no…' the human whispered to himself as he stroked the shining diamond ring with his finger, thinking about the moment when he slipped the exact same ring onto Mavis' ring finger on the wedding, and most importantly, the big smile plastered on her face at that moment.

Suddenly, he heard a light whisper that went 'Boss, we have done it, we can now activate the teleporting and start the strike.' It came from an alleyway, just near the hotel itself. Jonathon trailed the voice and went through a lot of alleyways around the hotel until he finally found it. He pressed his body against the wall and peeked towards the sideway where the voice came. He nearly gasped out loud at the sight before him.

There stood several heavily-built men wearing black suits. Only having a large red smart 'VH' sewed at the back of their coats. One of the men is holding a phone and kept babbling non-stop. But it was not the sight of the men in black that scared him. On the shoulders of one of the large men, was an unconscious Mavis, who groaned slightly. She was tied up neatly with fine string and was out cold.

'I have to save her!' Johnny said to himself as he started to walk out when he suddenly heard a soft sound of walking people behind him. He turned around, felt a pain on his head, like being hit by a frying pan in the head. He felt the world around him spin around and then he remembered nothing.

 **Phew! Finally finished this chapter. Longest chapter so far.**

 **The story will start picking itself up after this chapter**

 **So no need to panic boys!**

 **Please Review for comments so I can improve**

 **Also follow or favourite if you like the story.**

 **BTW I plan on making more than 20 chapter of this so…**

 **STAYED TUNED!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Ugly Truth

**Hello guys SkeletonKing50 here!**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of our story! :D**

 **WHOSE EXCITED!?**

 **Viewers: ME! ME! ME!**

 **Well, Here we go!**

 **Chapter 6 The Ugly Truth**

'Oh… my head hurts…' groaned Johnny as he put his hand on his head, trying to relieve the pain. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself face to face to a familiar girly face with glasses and had a beautiful hair blonde in colour. It was Macy and she was staring down at him with a worried expression. Johnny looked around and saw a couple of those large men lying on the floor next to him, all out cold. Everything is quiet, the only sound is the sound of traffic in the nearby streets.

'Johnny? Are you alright?' a worried Macy broke the silence.

'I'm… okay' Johnny replied as him sat up and continued to look around. 'How long was I out for?'

'Just a few minutes…' Macy said, giving a slight relieved smile at the human boy.

'Who knocked them out? The large guys in black suits.' Johnny asked as he pointed at the unconscious men in black.

'Me..' Macy replied.

'What?! How?! Why!? Who!?' He blasted out.

'I was following you after you left my room. I followed you out of the hotel and into this alleyway. Then I saw this black hit your head with a large stick, so I just came out and gave them a good beating.' The human girl giggled as she showed Johnny her fist.

'But… but how did you do it? Those are really strong men! You are just a young… young girl! How did you do it?'

'Oh nothing… just a little show off of my vampire strength-'

'What?!'

'I knew I should've told you more earlier but… I am a vampire as well.' With this, Macy opened her month wide and showed of her white sharp fangs and then turned into a vampire, and flew around and finally landed on Johnny's shoulder, leaving a trail of blue mist.

'O…kay… that's kinda hard to take in.' Johnny began. 'and…and what's that for!?'

'What's what's for?' Macy asked with an innocent expression.

'The thing you did back in the hotel room!' Johnny continued. 'You said you had something to show me and look what _you_ did. A kiss? What the hell?! Now my wife's gone and I have no idea where she is now!' Johnny said furiously.

'Nothing. I'm just teasing you. Come on Johnny, you're so weird and awkward. Its like, are you an idiot or do you _know_ you're adorable.' Macy giggled. 'As an apology, I'll go find your wife with you. Deal?'

'Deal… but where is she?' Johnny answered.

'Van Helsing, vampire hunter…' Macy said as she held up a little card with a smart logo of 'VH' on its back. 'I found this in one of the men's pockets.

'What? Van Helsing? The guy from _Dracula_? He's real too?'

'It looks like its that. The Van Helsing family has been grave enemies with Dracula and the other monsters for more than a century. Abraham Van Helsing, in fact, led the angry mobs and killed Dracula's wife back then.'

'Oh… well that's sad.'

'Of course. I eavesdropped their phone call and looks like they are going to launch an attack on Dracula's hotel. You should call him now to warn him.'

'Ok. I'll go and warn him now.' With that, Johnny fished his phone out of his pocket and started dialing the number for his father-in-law.

'Welcome to Hotel Transylvanis!' A trail of purple mist slid through the glorious, monster-packed and human-packed Lobby of Hotel Transylvanis and transformed into a tall man with a pointy nose, wearing a long black cape that stopped on the floor. It was the infamous vampire- Count Dracula.

'So you are the famous Dracula. Awesome!' A family of human came up to the Count. 'Nice Hotel you got here. We really hit it off with some awesome monsters here. Some where just SOOOOO creepy, man!'

'Thank you my dear guests. Hope you all have a wonderful stay at Hotel Transylvania!' Dracula replied cheerfully.

'This hotel is just so great! We're gonna rate it 5 stars!' the human continued.

'5 stake.' Dracula said.

'Oh right. Nearly forgot that.' The human finished.

'Sir! You have a phone call. The caller insisted to talk to you instead of the zombies.' A nearby suit of armour came up to the chatting count and reported.

'Ok' Dracula told to suit of armour, he then turned to the group of humans and said,' I will see you guys later. I have some business to do. Hope you have a nice stay!'

'Ok bye.' With that, the human family turned around and preceded to the elevators.

'Ok now I can talk to this annoying guests at the phone.' The count and picked up the skull phone, which was already on the suit of armour's hands.

'Hello. This is Count Dracula, manager of Hotel Transylvania. Dear guest, if you have any problem please talk to the zombi-'

'Drac!' the voice on the other end of the line cut him off.

'Johnny? Is that you?! Is anything going fine in France?!' The vampire exclaimed, delighted. His loud voice caught the attension of the noisy crowd in the lobby.

'Johnny! He's the human that stumbled in the hotel a few years ago!' a voice in the middle of the crowd cried.

'What? The famous guy that found about the monsters? So he's the lucky guy that got a pretty girlfriend.' Another voice yelled. The crowd of monsters and humans in the lobby quickly rushed toward Dracula, wishing to speak to famous human in the other side of the line.

'Let me pass!'

'No. You are staying behind me. I am going to speak to Johnny!'

'Stay back you!'

ROAR! The count had enough and roared loudly at the rushing crowd and silenced them. 'Quiet everyone. I will get to talk to Mavis and Johnny. I will open the speakers so you all can listen to them.' He announced and then returned to the phone. 'So Johnny, who's is been in France. Did you went to the effiel tower-'

'Drac! Mavis is kidnapped by Van Helsing and they are plotting an attack on the hotel!' Johnny blurted out.

It took a good 5 second for the listening crowd to process what the babbling human was saying. Then all the monsters and humans paniced and started running around the lobby screaming and shouting around ramdomly. For the Count, he just stood there, unable to move a muscle. _His precious daughter, kidnapped? And Van Helsing is going to attack his hotel?_ It was kinda hard to take in. But something soon disturbed his thinking.

BANG!

The revolving doors of the hotel let out a loud bang and pieces of the wood and glass came flying out. Monsters and humans near the doors quickly escaped away from the dangerous area.

In the smoke, a short figure started to appear…

 **PREVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Strike

**Hello guys SkeletonKing50 here**

 **Its nearly a month since I started writing this series.**

 **Thank you you all for the support for this whole month.**

 **4 favourties and 7 follows... Not bad at all!**

 **By the well, one month until Hotel Transylvania 2 comes out! :D**

 **Hope you guys will continue supporting the series.**

 **Here it goes... :D**

 **Chapter 7 The Strike**

The short fat figure at the exploded revolving doors became clearer and clearer as the smoke and mist around it continued to spread away and disappear. No one in the lobby dared to move a muscle. Everyone watched silently as the misty figure began to walk forward and a row of large men behind the misty figure suddenly appeared, leaving the stunned crowd in the lobby gasp with fear and astonishment. Finally, the mist and smoke finally disappeared and revealled an short middle-aged man in a black leather coat that tailed on the ground behind him as he continued to step forward. He was a little bit fat and wore dark shades on his eyes that reflected an image of the staring crowd. Inside his unbuttonned coat he wore a black shirt and a pair of black trousers. The large men behind him all wore black tuxes with the familiar smart logo 'VH' on the colar and on their backs. They were all heavily-built and seemed ready to roll.

'Drac are you there-' Johnny on the other end of the phone shorted and broke the silence in the glorious hotel lobby of Hotel Transylvania. Dracula, who was standing next to the suit of armour with a stunned face quickly hung up the phone in a slam and shut the babbling boy up.

The short black figure in the black coat continued to walk forward and stopped in front of the frozen count and let out a small laugh. He took off his black shades and glanced up at the count, glaring at him.

'Ah... well if this is the famous count Dracula.' the man croaked with an Eastern European accent and went on staring at the vampire.'Looks like the little poor vampire who lost his wife has start his new life in this pathetic little hotel.'

'Van Helsing' the vampire count hissed at the croaking man.

'Indeed my little count. Looks like you never forgot the man who led humans to kill your evil wife.' Van Helsing croaked back and smirked.

'How would I forget!' the vampire hissed loudy and revealled his sharp claws and snarled at the man.'Your great grandfather killed my innocent wife and burnt down my castle! It was YOU that made my precious little daughter lose her mother. You Monster!'

'You monsters are just animals that kill and hurt people. You don't have any feelings. I bet you don't even feel sad about the lost of your wife.' Van Helsing said.'That's why we have to kill every single monster who kill and have no feelings.'

'We DO have feelings you monster. For hundreds of years we hadn't even kill or hurt one single human! It is already over 5 years since you humans found out about us monsters. If we want to hurt your kind, we would have done it long ago!'

'Well... how are you going to prove that you will not hurt or kill in the future. We don't know if one day you all will jump out of your sheep's skins and start a killing spree on us humans. Because of that, I will have to destroy all of you, every single one of you!'

'I have no time arguing with you, you ignorant little prick.' Dracula hissed darkly.'Why are you here today?'

'Of course to finish up the little mess my great grandfather left hundreds of year ago. I spent my whole life gathering my army of men and now I will kill you all!' Van Helsing replied and let out an evil laugh.

'ENOUGH OF THIS!' Dracula yelled and spread out his claws, ready to strike the little man in front of him. But the little evil man did something that surprised the attacking count and he froze on his tracks. Van Helsing fished out a smartphone from his pocket and showed it to the count. On the screen on the phone was a tied up Mavis shorting and struggling helplessly on the ground, while several large men in suits stood near her, all holding large long guns. One of them even loaded up amo to his gun in front of the count to show that they are surely in business.

'Mavis!' the count yelled and his angry face disappeared without a trace, replaced by a worried expression, which quickly turned back to his original furious face and he glared at the smirking Van Helsing.'What had you done to her!?'

'Nothing.'the old men replied blankly and continued.'If you come forward and give yourself to us, we will release her at once. Or else...' He chuckled again.

'FAT CHANCE!' the vampire count yelled madly again and shot out a freezing spell at the man. Van Helsing, despite he's middle age, dodged the attack immediately and the freezing spell hit one of the large men behind Van Helsing instead.

'ATTACK' Van Helsing cried loudly at his men. 'Kill them all! I don't care if they are human or not. Any humans that are friends with the vicious monsters should be killed as well!' Van Helsing's men took out long large guns from behind them and started shotting at the panicing crowd at once.

'Silver Bullets!' Dracula shouted as he froze the bullets in front of him and quickly discovered the bullets are silver in colour. 'Armours and maids. Lead the guests out of the hotel grounds through the secret tunnel NOW!' It took some time for the maids and armours to react and they quickly led the crowd away. 'Every one follow me!' Helga cried and the scared cowd of monsters and humans ran after the maids and armours.

'Drac we'll help!' Frank the flesh golem shouted behind the count, who was taking cover behind a colapsed chair and shooting freezing spells non stop. Frank and the gang then also took cover behind tables and chairs and anything they found in the lobby and started fighting.

'Ok!' the vampire count yelled back.' Just be careful. If you get hit, you're dead!'

'Roger that!' Wayne the werewolf and Murray the mummy cried. Dracula continued to shoot his freezing smells and the men, who were also talking cover behind some ruins, shot back constantly. Frank and Wayne threw whatever he found on the ground including rocks and stones at the enemy while Murray threw chunks of sand and sandstone and knocking some men over.

'Drac! We're not hitting!' Wayne cried as he continued throwing.'They are too good. We are missing. And my shoulder just got hit by a bullet!'

'They are trained!' Dracula screamed.'Don't give up everyone! Keep going! We can't lose.'

'He cut the line...' Johnny said blankly, horrified and dropping the phone carelessly on the ground.'He cut the line...'

'Damn!' Macy whispered quietly at herself.' They are already there. We must go there right now.'

'But we will never make it in time! It takes 4 full hours to travel from Paris to Transylvania. The fight would have been over at that time.' Johnny cried nervously as he bit his lips.

'Well... I guess we just … have to roll with it!' Macy said, trying to reassure the panicing human boy.'Here. Hold my hands.'

'Uh... Can I ask why? You already kissed me back in the room. I am NOT holding your hands.' Johnny replied grumply as he turned away and crossed his arms.

'Dont ask questions. Just hold my hand. Trust me for once.' Macy replied eagerly.

'Ok... only for this time.' Johnny said as he took out his hand, and Macy grabbed it. Johnny then heard her murmur something in Romanian. Johnny can make it out that it is Romanian as he knew a little bit of it, but not good enough to make out what Macy was murmuring about.

Then, Macy suddenly stopped murmuring under her breath and close her eyes. For a split second everything was silent and nothing happened. Johnny stared at the vampire's face with a puzzled expression. Suddenly, light suddenly started to spark on Macy and his own body and was getting brighter and brighter at each second. In a flash, he found out that he is no longer in the alleyway of Paris. He was flying through a bright tunnel as different colours flashed around him. Macy was no where to be seen but his body continued to fly forward uncontrollably. Then, he looked down and found himself flying through the city of Paris at a rapid speed. In a half of a second he had already left France and he found himslef flying throught the mountains of Swizerland and Austria. He then saw the city of Budapest under him. He was not able to see it for long as he can only take a glimpse of the beautiful river running through the capital. Finally, he found himself slowing down through the dark forest of Transylvania. In a blink of an eye, there was a blinding flash and Johnny felt himself fell onto the wet, soft ground of the Transylvanian forest, With Macy, leaning onto the nearby tree, waiting for him.

'Wow. What was that.' Johnny began surprised.

'Its a teleportation spell that my grandfather invented. We are now in the forest area near Dracula's hotel.' Johnny took a glimpse at the dark forest, creepy as before and quickly remembered the familiar trees and grass.'Dracula had cast a lot of protective spells on his hotel so we could not teleport into the hotel.' Macy continued. 'I can only teleport to the nearby forest so we have to walk to it on foot.'

'That's fine.' Johnny said thankfully.' Thanks a lot. Now if we find the main road, we will be there in no time!'

'Come on! We have no time to lose!'Macy yelled.'Let's go, NOW!'

'OK!' Johnny yelled back and the two set off into the mistly forest.

Back in the hotel. The fight was still going on. Several men and monsters fell onto the floor, out cold. And the same short dark man, never stopped smirking...

PREVIEW!

Will the Drac Pack defeat Van Helsing?

Will Johnny and Macy arrive at the hotel in time?

What will happen next!?

Find out in the next chapter of 'The Strike of Van Helsing!

Spoiler alert! Scroll down if you dare!

The identity of Macy's grandfather will be revealled in future chapters!

Preview if you had saw the spoiler!


	8. Chapter 8 The Calm

**Hi guys SkeletonKing50 here!**

 **Welcome back to another chapter!**

 **Hope you guys like it! :)**

 **And don't forget to follow, favourite and PREVIEW!**

 **Chapter 8 The Calm**

'Uncle Griffin What's happening!'Dennis squeaked at the invisible man. The two was in Dracula's room and both are sitting on the staircases that lead up to the famous count's creepy tomb, listening to the sounds of cries and clashes downstairs, which obviously terrified the young half-vamp.

'It will be fine little mouse. Your grandfather told me to wait here with you for further instructions. Now if you can sit here quietly I reckon we'll be fine in no time, ok?' the invisible man replied as the pair of round glasses waved slightly in the air.

'Ok.' The son of Mavis and Johnny sat down again on the staircase, but he did not get to rest for too long as the door of the old-fashioned room slammed open and caught the attension of the pacing up Griffin. A pair of armour stepped into the room. He had left arm gone which made young Dennis gasp in fear and astonishment.

'Mr. Invisible Man, Mr Dracula has told me to give you a message. He wants you to do your best to take Dennis out of the castle but do not take the secret passage, as it is blocked by colapsed stones and rocks. If you two cannot escape, Mr Dracula wishes you to keep Dennis save for the time being.' the pair of armour reported blankly.

'Ok.' the invisible man replied.'You can now go back and help Drac.'The suit of armour gave a salute and left the room, rushing back to the lobby downstairs.

'Dennis.' Griffin started.'I know you may be confused... but we have to leave now.'

'But what about Grandpa and... and Uncle Frank and... Uncle Wayne and Uncle Murray?!' the half-vampire asked, eager for an answer.

'They will be fine... but we have to leave, NOW!' Griffin shouted. An explosion just let off and caused some rumble to fall onto the ground next the two. The invisible man jumped at Dennis and got him away from the rumble. The two let out a couple of coughs and shook the ash away from them.

'Ok Dennis listen, everyone will be fine and we REALLY HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!' Griffin shouted again as more explosions were heard and the ground under them shook and shattered. The invisible man finally picked himself up and grabbed Dennis' tiny hand. Both of them ran for the door and proceeded down the hallway...

Back in the creepy forest of Transylvania, a human and a vampire was making their way to the falling Castle of Hotel Transylvania...

'Uh!' Jonathon the human groaned as he poked his head out of a bush and scanned the surroundings. Before him is a wide old muddy road that extends into the abyss. It was the main road that leads the Hotel Transylvania. The road which was used to be stuffed with human tourists and all different kinds of monsters heading to the glorious hotel for vacation was completely deserted.

'We're here!We're here at the main road!' Johnny yelled and Macy poked out of the bush next to the human. She head leaves and sticks that were stuck on her beautiful long blonde hair.

'Looks like the coast is clear!' Macy replied as she pulled herself out of the bush and onto the creepy main road.'I guess we will have to keep rolling!' Johnny then also entered the main road and the two started to walk down the deserted road towards Hotel Transylvania. There was a long silence between the human and the vampire a long moment until the always talkative Jonathon broke the silence.

'Hey Mace!' He called out to the vampire girl, who was strolling in front of him. The human cannot really believe that he just found out about her true identity just less than an hour ago.'Actually, I was wondering what you were really going to do in France when we met in the airport back then!'

'Oh nothing...' the vampire girl replied.'I was just going to meet the famous vampire-human couple that changed the world.'

'What? Me and Mavis?'

'Of course, my friend! Ever since Dracula and you two announced to the humans the existance of us monsters. You two were literally all over the papers! You have no freakin' idea how I felt when a witch arrived in my house back in the US saying that I can no longer disguise as a human to meet my human friends. I had a job back then and it was very hard to hide the fact that I am a human! I can finally smile brightly whenever I wanted to, and it is no longer hard to make excuses when others invite me to go out during the day!'

'So?'

'I was trying to meet you two guys ever since you two were married... but I could not do it because I have work to do back in the US... and I never tracked you guys down. It was until my friend Blobby told me about your trips that I can finally meet the famous couple!'

'What? Blobby told you? UNBELIEVEBLE! You two are friends?'

'Yeah... we used to run a small diner about a century ago. Blobby is the chief and I am the waiter... it was until then when the humans found out about us that we have to close the diner and escape. He then moved to Transylvania where he thought he would be safer there, and I moved to the US.'

'Wow... I never knew those stuff happened back then. I am sorry our kind have to break you two apart...'

'Never mind, humans are nice nowadays and we don't have to hide anymore. Maybe someday we can reopen out diner again...'

'Yeah! You can totally open one, and Mavis and I will go there everyday!'

'Thank you Johnny... I understand why Mavis fell in love with you. You are indead a great person...'

The conversation went on for another hour until the tall building of Hotel Transylvania started to appear in front of the two. However, the scene before the human and the vampire stunned them completely. In front of them is no longer the old creepy castle. Instead nothing but ruins were left behind. The stone bricks of the castle are all black and only the ancient skeleton of the castle was left. They are easily make it out that the castle was being burnt down. Stone rumbles lay on the ground helplessly in a pile. Johnny and Macy went through the entrance of the hotel, which still stands. The two proceeded into the middle of the rumble.

'Woah...' Johnny broke the silence. 'What the hell happened here...'

'Sorry Johnny... I guess we were too late... Van Helsing and Dracula is not here.' Macy replied, with a sense of sadness in her voice, as she contined to scan the rumbles for anyone.

'But... but what are we gonna do?!' Johnny shout-asked the vampire girl, nervously.

'I don't... know...' This was all Macy can comment to the situation before her. Johnny felt like crying and before he knew it, a streak of tears fell down his cheeks and dropped on the floor. Macy looked at the floor sadly and turned out to watch the silent crying of the human boy. She finally looked back down at the floor.

'This is not happening...' Johnny murmured to himself as another streak of tears fell onto the floor again. However, another thing came and completely startled him. A hand landed on his shoulders, and he was sure it was not Macy's...

 **PREVIEW!**

 **What will happen to Johnny and Macy?**

 **Where is Dracula and the others?**

 **Who is this person that put his hand on Johnny's shoulder?**

 **FIND IT ALL OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **WILL BE OUT NEXT WEEK!**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Reunion

**Hello guys SkeletonKing50 here!**

 **Back with another chapter of The Strike of Van Helsing!**

 **Bet you guys can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **So here it goes...**

 **Chapter 9 The Reunion**

Jonathon felt a hand on his shoulder. He sprung around in fear to check out who the hell just touched him. However, he couldn't see anyone.

'Who's there!?' Johnny cried out loud. Macy turned around and saw the panicing human boy look around anxiously. Jonathon then heard a familiar voice rang from behind him and he sprung around again. A pair of large round glasses appeared in front of him, floating in the air. It was the one and only Invisible Man, Griffin!

'Hey Johnny! It's me. No need to be afraid.' the invisible man started.

'Oh my Gosh! Is it really you? You totally scared the crap outta me!'Johnny replied in a yell.

'Yes its me. And I guess you already know. Van Helsing and Drac are not here.' Griffin replied, sadly as the pair of glasses looked to the ground.

'What happened here?!' Johnny asked nerviously.'Why is everything in ruins?'

'I am sorry Johnny but Van Helsing launched an attack here, just as you said. And we were no match for him and his men. Drac and the others was caught and taken away. Van Helsing then set explosions in here and burnt down everything. Luckily, most of the guests were able to escape while Drac and the other hold them down.' the invisible man explained.

'Oh...' Johnny whispered to himself bitterly.

'And... Who the heck is SHE!?' Griffin asked Johnny as she gestured to the the vampire girl, who is standing there, listening to the conversation.

'Oh... she is a friend!' Johnny babbled out.'Her name is Macy and she is a vampire. We met in France and we spent time together there... and she decided she wanted to come and help. I can guarentee she is completely harmless.' Johnny intruduced the vampire girl to Griffin. He was not going to tell him about the whole kissing saga though.'Macy! This is one of my friends, Griffin the invisible man.'

'Nice to meet you.' Macy said she stuck out a hand for a hand shake, and Griffin grabbed it. Just as the vampire and the invisible man were exchanging friendly gestures, a small head with fluffy hair poked out of a nearby rumble. Johnny quickly spotted his son and ran to him.

'Daddy!' Dennis the half vampire squeaked loudly as he also ran forward and his father wrapped his arms around the 3-year-old boy.

'Oh... Dennis I miss you so much!' the human boy sad tears turned into happy tears in a split of a second. He hugged his son so hard he couldn't possibly be hugging somebody so hard in his life.

'Where's mommy!?' Dennis' muffled voice came out from the hug.

'It will be fine my little mouse. We will go and get mommy now. So relax, devil chops.' Johnny replied as he broke the hug with his precious son.'Dennis, this is Macy and she is a friend of mine.'

'Hi auntie Macy!' the half vampire greeted the vampiress.

'Hi to you too.' Macy replied.

'Sorry to interrupt the reunion.' Griffin said.' But while Drac and the others were fighting, Dennis and I snuck out of the castle and hid in the nearby forests. We then saw Drac and the other, hurt and they were put in nets and were dragged out of the castle by those large men and into the woods.' Griffin then turned around and pointed to a direction leading deep into the forest. 'They should have went this way and they just left about half an hour ago. If we are fast, we can catch up with them in a sec.'

'Ok thanks!' Johnny thanked the invisible man. 'Now... Let's get rolling!'

'This sucks...' commented Frankenstein. His body parts were all in pieces and was tied up in at net, in a shape of a bag. He was lucky that his head to in the outer area of the net and was facing outwards, so he could see what's happening around him.

'I know...' Wayne the werewolf replied. He was tied up together with Murray the Mummy and Dracula the vampire count. Their arms and legs were all shot with silver bullets and are bleeding very badly. The pack was put on a large cart together with some other monsters that tried to help, as well as some scattered armour pieces. The large cart was being pulled by some of Van Helsing's large men in black suits, and they are all heading towards the outer parts of the spooky forest of Transylvania.

'What are they gonna do to us?' Murray asked nervously as he eyed his friends.'What are we gonna do?'

'I don't know...' replied Dracula sadly.'There's nothing we could do now. These men are all military armed and trained. We can never defeat them. We should be happy that the guests had escaped safely and should be under the protection of human authorities.'

'Yeah we should _really_ be happy, should we?' said Wayne as he rolled his eyes.'You can't even protect yourself, and now you are still thinking about the guests?!'

'HEY! QUIET BACK THERE!' one of the large men pulling the large cart shouted back at them and the pack silenced their chats and discussions.

'Listen Wayne!' Dracula whispered.'Be calm. We should not be panicing right now. I think Johnny will come and help us!'

'Let's hope so...' Frank whispered back. There was a long silence between the monsters for a long while as they watched the trees and bushes go by them helplessly. Finally, the group of men and monsters arrived at the edge of the forest where a quiet pavement appeared in front of them. Two trucks were ready on the road. Both had the smart logo of 'VH' printed on them. Dracula and the other watched helplessly as the men started to load the pieces of scattered armour onto the trucks, until something totally startled them.

As the armours were loaded. A van pulled up beside the the two trucks. Two large men jumped out and pulled a tied up Mavis out of the van. She struggled and struggled as she tried to free herself.

'Mavy!' Dracula cried out as the two men pulled the young vampiress towards the trucks.

'Dad!' Mavis shouted back at her beloved father as tears started streaking out of her large watery blue eyes.

'QUIET!' Van Helsing croaked loudly at the two and silenced the two crying vampires, he then turned to his men and shouted.'Quick! Load them all to the truck before someone passes by and finds us!' Just as the more men rushed to help load. A figures jumped out of a bush nearby.

'STOP RIGHT THERE!'

 **Preview!**

 **Who is the figure that jumped out of the bush?**

 **What will happen to the Drac pack and Mavis?**

 **Where is Johnny and his rescue group?**

 **Find it all out in Chapter 10!**

 **Out later this week!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Encounter

**Hi guys SkeletonKing50 back here!**

 **Today we celebrate the 10** **th** **chapter of** _ **The Strike of Van Helsing**_ **!**

 **Thank you for all the support you awesome dudes give!**

 **Hotel Transylvania 2 is out in a few weeks!**

 **Also sorry for not updating because I am busy with school work.**

 **Nevertheless, let's get the story going!**

 **Chapter 10 The Encounter**

The large man in the black suit turned around and before him was a person in a T-shirt with the words 'PARIS RULES' printed on it. The person was wearing a pair of light brown shorts that reaches his knuckles. On his head was a cloud of messy red hair and the person folded his arms and glared at the crowd of Van Helsing's men. It was Johnny!

'Who are you and why are you here!?' Van Helsing croaked at the human at a distance. Everyone stopped their motions and were all eye-balling the red-headed human. Nobody dared to move a muscle.

'What are you doing you guys? Are you kidnapping?' Johnny questioned, sounding as innocent as he could. He was apparently pretending as a passbyer.

'Oh nothing. We are trying to film a movie!' Van Helsing replied. He knew that he would not want to catch too much attention of the humans on what is going on.

'Oh really? Cool!' Johnny cried as he walked around and checking out the would-have-been costumes of the large black men around him. The human continued to walk towards the cart which Dracula and the others were on.'Oh my Gosh!' he continued,'Is this guy acting as Dracula? He looks just like him!' Johnny said as his eyes glued onto Dracula's face. The vampire count hissed at the human in annoyance, and Johnny secretly signaled him and the others to play calm.

'My gosh! Those vampire fangs are so real! They looked as if the guy is a real vampire! Who is directing this film? The scenery and stuff are so realistic!' Johnny said as he looked around at the trucks and the guns. He walked forward to anther black man and was about to touch the man's gun when Van Helsing stopped him.

'Ok Ok!' Van Helsing started as he slapped Johnny's hand away from the gun.'Is there anything I can help you with?'

'Oh! I almost forgot! I was trying to go to a Transylvanian village nearby but I couldn't find it...'

As Jonathon and Van Helsing was talking to each other. Mavis Dracula poked her head out of the truck and peered to the scene and gasped in shock as she saw his husband among the black men. Just as she was going to shout out loud, she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a voice.

'Shhh!' the voice whispered.'Its me! Griffin! Me and Johnny are going to get you outta here!' Griffin then started to untie the ropes on Mavis' body as quiet as possible. Everyone had there attention on Johnny and Van Helsing and did not bother to check on Mavis. In a short while, Mavis' ropes fell on the ground helplessly and Griffin grabbed Mavis' arm. Leading her towards the cart which Dracula and the others were on. Just as the invisible man was finishing untying the last person's ropes. One of Van Helsing's men turned around and immediately noticed the freed monsters.

'Hey! Where do you thing you are doing!' the man shouted loudly and the other men also turned towards the monsters and had their guns pointed to them, ready to fire. 'One more step and all of you die!' another man cried.

Jonathon, who was chatting with Van Helsing, instantly noticed that the plan failed and he tried to stop the angry black men.'Woah! Calm down guys! I thought this is a movie!'

'So... you are one of them.' Van Helsing croaked soundly at the human.'So you are going to join them!' Van Helsing then grabbed Johnny's arm and threw him towards the monsters.

'An invisible man eh? Very smart but this will never trick me.' Van Helsing continued.'This is the last straw and looks like somebody's going to die now. Let's see... Vampire girl with the black lipstick and fingers come out!' Mavis hesitated for a moment but still stepped forward after she worked up her courage.

'No Mavis!' Dracula cried in dismay.

'It will be fine dad!' the vampiress turned her head back and replied.'I promise I will come back save and sound.'

As the vampiress continued to step forward. Van Helsing also walked up behind one of his men and put him hand on his shoulder.'Kill her.' he murmured under his breath. The black men lifted him gun and put his index finger on the trigger. As he was about to pull a trigger, anther loud cry then interrupted him. Someone was pulling on the man's black trousers and letting out a war cry at the black man. It was Dennis! The red head looked up and glared at the man and squeaked.'You will not hurt my mommy!'

'Dennis! No!'Both Mavis and Johnny let out a cry. Mavis quiekly rushed toward Dennis and pulled the half vampire away from the black man. The vampiress crouched next to Dennis and wrapped her arms around him, glaring at Van Helsing and his men with a desperate look. Macy poked her head out off a bush nearby and was shocked by Dennis' actions. She was supposed to look after Dennis while Johnny and Griffin to the hard stuff.

'Looks like this is getting more and more interesting!' Van Helsing let out an evil laugh and continued.'My my is this not the first half vampire half human boy in the world. You devil kid! You don't get to live as well!'

'You are not going to hurt him!' Mavis hissed loudly at the old man.

'You are not going to hurt mommy as well!' Dennis also squeaked in assistance.

'What a scene! A mother and her child both trying to protect each other.' Van Helsing teased.'How sweet. Too bad both of you are going to die in the end...'

'You Monster!' the young vampiress screamed at the evil old man.

'Excuse me? You don't have to right to call me that, devil!' Van Helsing snarled at the two.

'You are never going to get away from this!' Jonathon also said quietly behind Van Helsing.

'We'll see about that! Human-betrayer.'

'You bastard!'

'Why are you doing this!?'

'ENOUGH!' Van Helsing shouted and silenced the sounds of protest. He then walked up to another black man and landed his hand on his shoulder.'Let's finish this already!'

BANG

The black man raised his gun rapidly and pulled on the trigger. Mavis hugged her son more tightly and close her eyes, a trek of tears rolled out of her eyes and through her cheek. Sounds of protest and dismay rang in her eyes like bell. She close her eyes more tightly, ready for impact, but it never came. Mavis heard another BANG and several gasps of astonishment. Mavis sat there, waiting for the pain to start flooding out, but it never came. In surprise, she opened her eyes cautiously.

In front of her was an image that stunned her at once. A long black figure was in front of her. In a loud THUD, the figure dropped to the ground and lay there motionless.

 **PREVIEW!**

 **Who is the person that saved Mavis and Dennis?**

 **What will happen to Mavis and the Drac Pack?**

 **What will Van Helsing do?**

 **Can Mavis and the others defeat Van Helsing?**

 **Find out in the next chapter! Out next weekend!**


	11. Chapter 11 The Retreat

**Hello Guys!**

 **Welcome back to another chapter!**

 **Sorry for not updating lately, busy with schoolwork**

 **Anyways, Cheers for Hotel Transylvania 2!**

 **Since Dennis turned into a complete vampire in the movie, I will start addressing him as a vampire, instead of a half-vampire.**

 **And lets get this chapter rolling!**

 **Chapter 11 The Retreat**

A black figure dropped to the ground in a loud 'THUD!' right in front of Mavis and his son, Dennis, which is wrapped under the arms of his young mother. The black figure was none other than the young vampiress' father, Dracula.

'DAD!' cried Mavis as tears shed from her big blue eyes. Dennis clutched tighter to his mother, shutting his eyes quickly. Dracula rolled on the ground and let out a groan, as dark red blood started to flow slowly out of his body.

'Drac!' the rest also shouted in dismay. Mavis let go of Dennis and hurried forward in the side of her injured father. 'No... What should I do?' she asked the Count desperately.

'Run...Escape now!' Dracula croaked, using every bit of his remaining strength. He then turned to his son-in-law and Griffin and pleaded.'Take care of my daughter and my grandson...'

'We know...' Johnny and Griffin replied quietly, both of them knew there was nothing they can do...

'There's got to be something we can do!' Mavis said to her husband. She was not giving up any hope.'I can't leave my Dad here all alone!

Johnny went up and wrapped his arms around his wife and Mavis wept bitterly in his shoulders. Johnny patted Mavis' shoulder constantly and murmured.'Its going to be fine...'

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' A voice interrupted the weeping. It was the real monster all along, Van Helsing.'Finally, I have killed the one and only Count Dracula! And the same thing is going to happen to ALL OF YOU! SHOOT!'

In the command of Van Helsing, his men picked up their guns again and started shooting. Johnny, noticing the motions quickly grabbed his wife and son and dashed towards the bushes in the woods, trying his best to dodge the bullets in the way. In the woods was Macy and she grabbed Johnny's hand, teleporting immediately before the bullets arrived.

Mavis felt herself leave the ground. It was as if she was flying, but the feeling was different from flying as a bat. She literally felt like floating and moving quickly, as the wind slapped on to her face non-stop. The surroundings was a great blur and she could see nearly nothing. Suddenly, the blur transformed and Mavis saw herself lying down on soft cushion-like thing. She looked up and a tall thin figure looked down at her. It was her father and he was smiling sweetly as her. Mavis felt herself lifted up and her father looking at her. Suddenly, she was dropped to the ground. She looked up and saw a bruised, bloodly Dracula groaning on the ground. Blood filled the floor around Mavis and she cried, looking at her father, who was already lying on the floor, out cold.

The image tranformed again and this time, Mavis was no longing lying down. She felt herself flying and she immediately noticed her father and herself were both in bat form, flying and chuckling in a what looked like a bedroom. Mavis flapped her wings and sped up, constantly looking back at her father, who laughed back. Mavis sped up and peaked back as usual, but she could not find her father. She looked down and stopped flying at once. Her father, who was still in bat form, was lying on the cold floor of the bedroom. His wings were broken and half of his skin looked as if it was burnt in the son. His body was filled with injuries and blood flowed out. Mavis landed next to her father and shouted.'Dad!' but Dracula was already not moving.

'NOOOOO!' Mavis cried in dismay and pillowed her head on her father's body. Then, she felt something hit her head. She fell down on the ground and everything went blank.

'ARHHHHH!' Mavis shouted loudly and rose from her bed. Cold sweat streaked down from her head and she panted and panted. Jonathon rushed forward and hugged Mavis.

'Its ok...its ok...' Johnny comforted his wife as he panted Mavis' shoulder.

'Where's my Dad!?' Mavis blurted out.

'Johnny stared at Mavis quietly and shook his head. Just then, Macy then walked up with a hot drink and handed it to Mavis, who took it and had a sip.'What happened? Where are we?'

Macy and Johnny spent the next ten minutes explaining to Mavis that during the time when Mavis passed out. The trio went to Johnny's old home and dropped down Dennis, and teleported to a small deserted cottage near the countryside of Transylvania. They settled down rested until Mavis woke up.

It took Mavis a while to calm down and take in what just had happened. Suddenly, Mavis noticed that Johnny still had his hands on her shoulder and quickly shook them off.

'Don't touch me!' Mavis exclaimed and protected herself with her own arms. 'You and Macy and leave and have your peaceful live, without me!'

'No Mavis. Its not like what you have seen.' Johnny tried to explain, as Macy left the room quietly.

'Please let me explain, Mavis...' Johnny pleaded as he put his hands on Mavis' arms

'I don't want to listen to your explainations!' Mavis shruggled to shake off Johnny's arm and moved her sight away from her husbands eyes.

'No please. Please listen!'

'No! NO! NO!'

'Look at me!' Johnny cried on top of his voice and Mavis looked at Johnny with an innocent expression, tears around her blue eyes.

'Listen!' Johnny continued. 'Macy has nothing with me, I swear. She was just doing it for a little fun. She did not mean to take me away from you!'

'No thats impossible! Stop lying!' Mavis cried again.

'Oh come on! Just roll!' Johnny shouted and pressed his lips on Mavis',which silenced the struggling young vampiress. Mavis tried to pull away but Johnny's hand clutched on to Mavis' shoulder. Finally, Mavis gave in and kissed back, closing her eyes as a the final streak of tears shed from her eyes. Both of them fell to the bed and Mavis kissed her husband passionately, trying to make the make out session longer. At last, Mavis pulled away and both of their eyes met, staring at each other blankly.

'I'm sorry...' Mavis apologized.

'Its Okay...' Johnny replied quietly, pulling his wife towards him.

 **Preview!**

 **Thanks for watching!**

 **Over 2000 views! Thank you everyone!**

 **I personally think this is the hardest chapter I have written so far, as I have to include two major events, which are the** **unfortunately** **death of Dracula and the forgiving of the young couple. I enjoyed writing this very much and I hope you guys have enjoyed reading as well!**

 **Moreover, I would like to talk a little about myself today. My English name is Thomas and I live in Hong Kong, one of the most beautiful cities in the world. I am a native Chinese but that doesn't mean I can't write awesome fanfics. I am 14 years old now and I study in a quite well-known school in the world, La Salle College. One of the schools formed by the De La Salle Brothers. Hopefully after you guys know more about me now!**


	12. Chapter 12 Bram the Bandit

**Hey guys SkeletonKing50 here!**

 **Welcome to another chapter!**

 **Before I start I want to thank you all for over 4000 views!**

 **Lets keep the follows and** **favorites** **rolling!**

 **Chapter 12 Bram the Bandit**

Jonathan woke up the next morning and found himself face to face to the still sound asleep Mavis. After the both forgiving each other, they fell asleep. Jonathan sat up and scanned the surroundings, the peaceful little cottage was as quiet as ever. Everything was silent, only the sound of burning wood was heard, coming from the kitchen. Macy walked out of the kitchen and towards Jonathan.

'You woke up?' Macy asked.

'Yeah...' Jonathan replied.

'Got stuff sorted out?' Macy asked again, glancing to the sound-asleep Mavis.

'Yeah, we did. Everything's fine anda we are back to normal again.'Jonathan smiled.

'Great! But now we have to think about other things. Your friends are still captured by Van Helsing and his men.'

'We need to think of a plan...'

'I know that Van Helsing and his men are already searching for us. When you two were asleep, I saw several Van Helsing's men in the woods nearby. I had to cast disruption spells to lead them away from this cottage.'

'Thanks Macy...' Jonathan replied. 'You do know a lot of spells. Like... some of them I don't even know vampires have those skills... For example that teleporting spell, I never saw anything like that!'

'Those spells are all invented by my grandfather... Hey! I got an idea! We should totally go and see my grandfather! You know what, if we are really going to fight Van Helsing and his men, we will have to find a way to deal with those silver bullets. I think my grandfather will be able to help!' Macy exclaimed.

'Cool! Van Helsing is not match for us if those silver bullets don't work!' Jonathon replied excitedly.

Macy and Jonathan spent the next hour planning and preparing for their trip. Mavis woke up a few minutes later and also helped them with the work. By noon, the trio had lunch and were ready to set off.

'Okay guys, hold my hands and I shall teleport in a sec.' Macy said and stuck out her hands to the couple, and both of them took it. Macy started murmuring in Romanian again at once and before Johnny and Mavis knew it, the three of them are already flying in the familiar tunnel, through the deep beautiful forest of Transylvania.

'The trip will be short.' Macy announced to Johnny and Mavis.'My grandfather lives in a secret underground mansion under the Bran Castle. He casted plenty of protection spells around the castle as well and we can only teleport to places near the castle, but not into it. We will have to buy tickets into the castle like any ordinary human. Therefore, we will have to travel on foot after the teleportation.'

'Ok!' Johnny approved.

In a matter of seconds, the trio landed safe and sound on the streets near the Bran Castle. They could see tourists around them, all wanted to enter the famous Bran Castle. The street beside the three went on to the hill in front of them, where the ancient Bran Castle stood. Jonathan, Mavis and Macy started walking up the hill, chatting on the way.

'So... who is your grandfather anyways. Why is he living in the Bran Castle?' Jonathan asked.

'My grandfather is Bram Stoker-' Macy replied, but got cut off by an astonished Johnny.

'What!? Bram Stoker!?' Johnny cried in surprise. 'You mean the guy that wrote Dracula!?'

'Yes.' Macy explained patiently.'My full name is Macy Stoker. My grandfather was called Bram the Bandit back in the days...'

'Bram the Bandit? Why is that?' Mavis questioned, puzzled.

'You obviously have no idea about your parents history.' Macy said.

'No. I never asked...'

'You know, back when your father had not been married. He was elected the Minister for Monsters, a post which is similar to the president of monsters or something like that.' Macy explained to the couple. 'My grandfather was a well-known philosopher at that time, but also a great thief that stole great works and writings that contained powerful powers and skills. He was known as Bram the Bandit and your father tried to catch him during his time as Minister.'

'Your father was a powerful and skillful vampire' Macy continued, as the three queued up for tickets to enter the castle. 'He caught my grandfather but failed to retrieve the stolen goods, which my grandfather hid nicely. Your father was furious and banished my grandfather from the monster world. His powers as a vampire was all removed, only this immortality remained. This punishment was so harsh that most monsters at that time questioned it and your father was forced off office, but receiving the nobility as a Count for his good deeds. My grandfather hid in the Bran Castle ever since and he wrote several human books at that time, which I think include that Dracula book that you mentioned earlier, Johnny. You know, my grandfather hated Dracula for catching him, so he described Dracula as a killing and blood-thirty real monster in his book.'

'Oh...' Mavis commented as she listened.' I never knew that...'

'That won't matter at all!' Macy comforted the young vampiress. 'My grandfather will surely find a way to help us through those wizardry books he stole when he was younger.'

As the trio was chatting and discussing, they already bought their tickets and thrusted into the castle grounds along with the human tourists crowds. Macy led the couple into an ancient-looking storehouse that stood at the foot of the hill, where the Bran Castle were.

After making sure that no ordinary humans were inside the storehouse, Macy approached a wooden wall in the storehouse and pressed her hand on to it, murmuring something in Romanian. Suddenly, the floor board next to Macy flipped open and revealed a dark, spooky staircase that leads deep underground. Macy signaled for entry and the couple strolled down the stairs, while Macy followed behind and closed the floor board behind her. At once, the torches on the walls of the tunnel lit up and a wooden door appeared at the end of the staircase. Macy walked down in front of the stunned couple and turned around.

'Here we are...'

 **Preview!**

 **Sorry guys for writing like a 7-year-old in this chapter**

 **Just finished with school work and quite** **exhausted**

 **Wanted to not write today but something strange forced me to turn on my laptop and start**

 **But Whatever, Hope you guys like it and I have scheduled myself to update every week**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	13. Chapter 13 Revealing the Past

**Hey guys SkeletonKing50 back here**

 **sorry for not updating for the past few weeks**

 **have been super busy with exams, school projects**

 **Fortunately, yesterday is the school outing and I have a holiday today**

 **Therefore, I can write my fanfic, YEAH!**

 **So... Here it goes!**

 **Chapter 13** **Revealing** **the past**

Macy opened the old rusty wooden door, which led out a loud CREAK sound and startled Jonathan and Mavis.

'Sorry guys. Just saying, this door have not been opened for more than one century.' Macy explained to the couple.

'Ok, its fine' Jonathan replied. 'Let's just roll, ok?'

Macy and Mavis nodded and started walking through the ancient wooden door. Inside revealed a large and tall chamber. Lights and candles lit up in a boom the instant the trio stepped into the room. The trio looked around and found himself in a large library-looking place, with bookshelves all over the chamber. Johnny went up to one of the bookshelves and pulled out a thick, dusty book. He flipped it open but was startled by a big black spider inside the book, scrawling at him. Johnny shut the book in a SLAM and hurried back to his wife, which is examining a classic-styled wooden long desk in the middle of the chamber. The desk was stacked with books, each of them looking as if they were written centuries ago.

At the end of the chamber was a glowing table made of diamonds and black stone. The table was surrounded by a set of new-looking bookshelves. Particles and Romanian letters flew from the bookshelves to the book on the diamond/black stone table. The book on the table flipped around by itself, absorbing the Romanian letters from the bookshelves. The trio walked towards the glowing table.

'Whose there!?' A loud voice shook the chamber. Macy turned towards the source of the voice.

'Grandpa?' Macy cautiously tested.

'Mace? Is that you? Is that really you?' the voice replied, this time much more less imitating. A figure appeared to the right of the chamber. The figure was wearing a black clock. He was quite tall. The figure sped forward, revealing a face of a man at his 60s or 70s (human age, according to Johnny).

'Grandpa!' Macy exclaimed as she ran towards the man and hugged him. The man was Bram the Bandit.

'Mace, where have you been all these years!? I miss you so much.' Bram cried.

'I will tell you later papa. Now we have more important stuff to attend to.' Macy replied as she broke the hug.

'Who are these?' Bram exclaimed as he turned to Johnny and Mavis. 'I thought I told you not to tell any humans about this place when you left.'

'No Gramps. These are my friends. Mavis, Jonathan, meet my grandfather, Bram. Gramps, Mavis, Jonathan.' Macy introduced.

'Errr... Hi, you can call me Johnny!' Johnny greeted cautiously.

'Nice to meet you Johnny' Bram quickly turned friendly at the statement as the couple being Macy's friends. 'You can call me Bram!'

Macy, Johnny and Mavis spent the next twenty minutes explaining what happened to monster history for the last one hundred years and that Johnny and Mavis were the first monster/human couple and how they met. As well as Van Helsing's deeds out there.

'How the world have changed...' Bram signed after hearing that all. 'No one would have thought that a hundred years ago humans were still hunting us, and now the very first monster/human couple is standing right in front of my eyes!'

'Yes we know...' Macy replied. 'However, we have more important things to do now. Van Helsing and his men is out there hunting monsters again.'

'Oh yes Van Helsing.' Bram signed again. 'I knew Van Helsing will come out and fuss everything over again later...'

'What do you mean Gramps?' Macy asked. 'What do you mean you knew Van Helsing will hunt monsters again?'

'You don't know?' Bram was clearly surprised.

'No...' the trio replied.

'I'll tell you everything about it...' Bram began to explain. 'The Van Helsing you were talking about should be Simon Van Helsing. His grandfather, Mike Van Helsing was a vampire hunter, as you all know. After killing Dracula's wife, he soon vanished. Vanished in thin air! Dracula was furious that he could't have his revenge on Van Helsing. Even if he was already not the Minister for Monsters any more. Dracula used his influence on the Ministry and forced the Ministry to hunt down Mike's son, Greg. Greg and his wife was killed at his house, young Simon Van Helsing witnessed the murtur. Luckily, his elder sister, Valinda, fled with him to a relative's place, to safety. However, Simon's sister was also killed by Dracula later.'

'No wonder Van Helsing has such a grudge over with Van Helsing and the other monsters.' Johnny murmured.

'The murder of Greg's parents and sister made him hate monsters very much. That's why he spent half of his life getting ready to have revenge of Dracula and the other monsters.' Bram continued to explain.

'That explains a lot...' Mavis mumbled.

'How did we not know about this sequel to Martha Dracula's death?!' Macy questioned, astonished. Johnny noded in agreement.

'This is because the Ministry hid this truth to the public. If everyone knew Dracula, a monster that have never killed any humans murdered Simon Van Helsing's parents and sister, his reputation will be seriously effected.' Bram explained patiently.

'But how can we defeat Simon Van Helsing?' Johnny asked.

'Oh!' Bram jumped. 'I may have something that may help.' Bram sped to his room and came back with a glistering emerald locket. He took Johnny's hand and stuffed the the green shining locket in his palm.

'This is the locket of Valinda Van Helsing. She wore it on her neck everyday when she was still alive. It may be useful.' Bram said.

Johnny opened the locket and it revealed a photo of young Valinda, at the age of 3(human age, again according to Johnny).

'How did you get this?' Mavis asked, as she also examined the locket.

'I am Bram the BANDIT, remember?' Bram replied cheerfully. 'After the murder of Valinda, the Ministry locked up the locket in a chamber in the headquarters of the Ministry. I later sneaked into the chamber and stole it... '

'Oh! And take _this_ with you!' Bram rushed to the diamond/black stone table and grabbed the book on the table, handing it to Johnny. 'This is a spell book I wrote. The spells can discharge some other spells or even revive lifes, depending on the situation. Hope these will be able to help you all!'

'Thank you very much Gramps!' Macy beamed at her grandfather.

Just then, sounds of shouts came from above the chamber. It was the croaking voice of Simon Van Helsing...

 **Will Simon Van Helsing find Bram's Chamber?**

 **Will the trio defeat Van Helsing?**

 **Will Johnny and Mavis be able to save the fellow monsters**

 **What will happen next?**

 **Stay Tuned!**

 **P.S.I took the idea of the diamond/black stone table**

 **from Minecraft(Enchanting table)**

 **P.S. are ending next week**

 **So hopfully I can update weekly**


	14. Chapter 14 Hiding

**Hey guys!**

 **SkeletonKing50 back here!**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of The Strike of Van Helsing!**

 **Here it goes...**

 **Chapter 14 Hiding**

'What was that!' Johnny cried out nervously.

'Is that?' Mavis started.

'Simon Van Helsing.' Bram murmured under his breath. 'Well... looks like he inherited his grandfather's hideous hissing slash croaking voice. Ah... I know voices can't _look_ hideous but I just couldn't find a better word to describe it'

'What should we do?!' Johnny started to panic. 'What if Simon and his gang find here? We will be doomed if they do. There is only one exit _and_ one entrance to this chamber.'

'Never fear my old friends!' Bram comforted the startled human. 'I will carry out my emergency measures right now and everything will be fine... at least for now. You do know, we _are_ in emergency times right now.'

After finishing his sentence, the old vampire stubbled up the stairs towards his enchanting table and grabbed one of the million torches on the wall behind the enchanting table and pulled it down, just like how old Dracula used to do it back in Hotel Transylvania. A low rumbling sound was heard and set of bookshelves moved sideways and revealed another room. Bram started murmuring something Romanian under his breath. In a blink of an eye, the chamber of Bram Stoker transformed. The old bookshelves started to look more ancient than ever. The enchanting table dimmed and the entire chamber started to look moldy and rusty, as if it was abandoned for hundreds of years. It was a wonder to watch the transformation process. It was as if the four were in a time machine. Bram suddenly waved his arm at at wall and a gigantic painting of a elegant woman started to appear on the wall.

'Who on earth is that!?' Johnny questioned Bram emotionally, who just finished murmuring his spells.

'Oh! That's just one of the previous human owner of the castle.' The old vampire replied patiently. 'I always forget her name but I always keep a painting of her for simply no reason at all! Looks like it will become handy this time!'

'The spell I just casted has made this place look ancient and abondoned.' Bram continued to explain. 'If anyone comes down here they will simply think this some kind of old secret chamber that was constructed by those former human owners of this castle. Now, let us all go over to the safety pod that no one will ever _ever_ find out.'

Bram led the trio towards the sliding bookshelves and into the dark room. Bram pulled a lever next to the entrance and the bookshelves behind slid back into the place. Bram went and pulled another lever and revealed a cozy lounge with luxurious purple sofas and a fireplace. Jonathon opened his mouth in astonishment as Bram went over to the end of the room and pulled out a cookie from a jar at a minibar.

'Help yourselves to these!' Bram yelled as he chewed on the cookie. 'I have casted spells to these cookies and they will never run out! You guys can use this room as your headquarters thingy and if you need to go back up to the surface to buy some extra snacks, I'm all in! I can teleport you to anywhere you want!'

Back at Simon Van Helsing's gang. The monsters were settled in a cages in a secret room inside the Castle. Frank the fleshgolem is still wimping and short-circuiting at the death of Dracula.

'Oh Drac...' Frank wimped and choked. The other monsters are also miserable at that.

'Come on, Frank! Drac died protecting his dear daughter and grandson. He died an honourable death!' Murray tried to cheer Frank up.

'I know but... we could have done much more than just sitting there and looking at everything happen.' Frank muttered.

'It happened suddenly and quickly! There's is nothing we could do about it!' Wayne replied. 'Besides, we were all tied up and _you_ were in pieces! How are _we_ supposed to do more than sitting there and looking at everything happen?'

'Shut up other there!' One of Simon's men who were staying guard of the monsters yelled and tried to silent the chatting monsters.

Frank sat back and signed...

Just then, Simon Van Helsing and his men were inspecting the area around the castle. It was already night and the tourists at the castle was already gone.

'Look around!' croaked Van Helsing. 'I don't want some stupid tourists hiding in the castle and grounds and crash our plans. We are using here as headquarters for now!'

'Sir! We found a trapdoor inside a warehouse in the castle grounds.' One of the black men walked up to Van Helsing and reported.

'What? Lead me there! And order the troop over here to follow me!'

'Sir yes sir!'

In a matter of minutes, Van Helsing and a troop of his men went down the stairs and into the chamber of Bram Stoker. Van Helsing ordered his men to search every corner for evidence of people being there.

Van Helsing himself also inspected the chamber and walked up to the dimmed enchanting table, which was disguised as a lamp on a small table. Van Helsing smirked at the table and shouted:

'Come here everyone! Pull these lamps!'

One of Van Helsing's men pulled a lamp and the same low rumbling sound was heard. In matters of seconds, Van Helsing and his men entered the lounge and surrounded the the three vampires and the human.

'So much for no one will ever ever find here.' Johnny said to Bram.

'Stupid monsters!' Laughed Van Helsing. 'You never learn. This kind of secret trigger and disguise was broken by me for ages! Now, you will all caught!'

 **What will happen to Johnny, Mavis, Macy and Bram?**

 **What will happen to the other monsters?**

 **How will Johnny and the others escape?**

 **And how will they all defeat Van Helsing?**

 **Find out in the next chapter! OUT NEXT SUNDAY!**


	15. Chapter 15 Counter-Planning

**Hi guys SkeletonKing50 here!**

 **Despite the long painful wait and wait and wait…**

 **Chapter 15 of** _ **The Strike of Van Helsing**_ **is finaaaaaaaaaaaally BACK!**

 **Sorry for not updating, I was busy with Schoolwork and Exams coming in January**

 **However, Happy New Year GUYS! (It's 1** **st** **January, 2016 when I wrote this!)**

 **Here the story goes!**

 **Chapter 15 Counter-Planning**

'Get in there!' bellowed one of Van Helsing's men as he threw a large brown bag into one of those dark secret dungeons under the Brown Castle. 'And stay quiet!'

The large men in the usual Van Helsing suit strolled away and grunted. Seconds later the brown bag started wriggling and shaking and out came Jonathon and his wife, Mavis Dracula. And finally Macy, who pulled out his ancient grandpa, Bram Stoker.

'Ouch! Ouch! OUUUUUUUU!' screamed Bram in vain. 'My back hurts! My leg aches! And my shoulder is tearing itself into shreds! That's not how you do to elders like me ya know!'

'Here… is it better?' Macy asked as she slapped her grandfather's back, leg and shoulder. _CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH_ it went, as Bram ancient bones cracked back into place.

'Thank you my dear.' Bram thanked.

'What _is_ this place!' Jonathon exclaimed. 'It looks so creepy… and cool! I think I can-'

CREEEEEEAAAAAAAAK!

'What was that!' Jonathon screamed like a girl and wrapped his hands his wife Mavis next to him, who rolled her eyes. Mavis unwrapped his arms slowly and brought herself nearer to the darkness at the far end of the dungeon.

As Mavis approached the darkness, she heard sounds of footsteps. Suddenly, a pair glowing eyes appeared in the darkness which gave Mavis a scream in fear.

ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The dark figure with the glowing eyes also let out a loud cry upon hearing Mavis' shrieks and screams.

After their screams died down, both of them looked at each other slowly…

'Mavis?' the dark figure started quietly.

'Uncle Wayne?' Mavis replied. 'Is that really you?'

'Mavis!' cried the werewolf, who ran forward and the two monsters got into a hug of relief and joy.

'Mavis.' Wayne started. ' Why are you here? Me and everyone, Frank, Griffin and Murray are all here. And who are those?' Wayne continued as he pointed at Macy and Bram.

'It's a long story…' Mavis replied as she wiped off the tears in her eyes. 'Its good to have to here.

Mavis and Johnny then spend the next 20 minutes explaining everything to Wayne, Frank and the other monsters. From their escape from Van Helsing's Clutches to where they met Bram Stoker in the Brown Caste, and how they got caught again by Van Helsing and his men.

'Damn you Van Helsing' grunted Frank the flesh golem, after hearing Mavis' and Johnny's story. 'We have to defeat him…. For Drac, for your Dad.' Fran continued sadly as he looked Mavis.

'We have to!' Mavis cried with determination. She was determined to revenge for her father. 'Now we have everyone. We can plan our counter-attack and defeat Van Helsing!'

'Yeah we need a plan.' Replied Murray. We took a good look at the place when Van Helsing brought us to the dungeons. This is a small and limited place. It shouldn't be hard to find him.'

'But this place is filled with guards, Van Helsing's men!' exclaimed Frank. 'How are we supposed to get to van Helsing when we can't even get out of this dungeon.'

'We need a kind of distraction…' Mavis said as she fell into deep thought, when a great idea suddenly popped up in her brain, she quickly went to her pocket and fished out a bottle of liquid, which was pink in colour. It turned into a delicate purple, and then back to pink again. 'The love potion!'

'What? What love potion?!' Johnny asked, confused. 'What love potion? Where did you get a love potion?'

'Oh sorry Johnny…' Mavis explained apologetically. 'I got it from Helga the witch and I tried to use it on you before…'

'What? You tried to use a love potion on Johnn-' Frank cried in surprise, but was interrupted.

'We'll sort things out later, after we beat up Van Helsing ok?' Mavis said with a cheeky-apologetic grin. 'What we can do is sneak some love potion into Van Helsing's men's drinks during their meals. So when they are in love with each other we can go get Van Helsing without his men protecting him!'

'Sounds like a plan to me!' Griffin cried excitedly.

'But this is just a tiny bottle!' questioned Johnny. ' How are we gonna get a hundred large guys fall in love with each other for a long enough period of time! The potion will probally wear off before we finish off Van Helsing and escape successfully.'

'Well… Helga said 5 drops of potion will have a 24-hour effect…' Mavis replied. ' So I was thinking if every of Van Helsing's men get one drop. It should be enough or something… Besides! We need to try anyways. There is nothing else we could do at the moment.' The others also nodded in agreement.

'But how are we going to get out of the dungeon and sneak the potion into the kitchen!?' Johnny questioned again.

'Don't worry!' a voice suddenly intervened cheerfully. It was old man Bram Stoker. 'I have lived here for nearly half my life! There are several secret passages around this place. I know one that leads to the kitchen! It should be around here…' the old vampire continued as he pressed the bricks and stones of a wall in the dungeon. 'If I am not mistaken, it should be here!'

Before Bram can finish his sentence. He pressed one of the stones and a creeking sound was heard. One part of the wall moved out and moved aside, revealing a dark passageway.

'Here we go!' Bram cried cheerfully.

'Great!' Mavis replied with a big smile plastered on her face. 'Now we'll discuss the whole the plan and let's do this thing!'

 **Will Mavis' plan work?**

 **Will the gang defeat Van Helsing successfully?**

 **Will they fail and get demolished by Van Helsing and his men?**

 **Find out in the next chapter !**

 **OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

 **Author's note: (I'll call it AN from now ons)**

 **Exams start on 4** **th** **January and ends on 15** **th** **January.**

 **Hope I can get a chapter ready by the end of this month**

 **As all of you know the story is reaching its peak and it will soon end.**

 **I am expecting about 3 or 4 more chapters until this story ends.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed so far!**

 **I had a fruitful 2015 and I hope I can have the same happy year in 2016**

 **I am already thinking of a new story, also a fanfic of Hotel Transylvania**

 **Its name is** _ **Mavis' Heartbeat High School**_

 **Therefore, stay tuned to the next chapters and the new story!**

 **Lastly… HAPPY NEW YEAR 2016!**


	16. Chapter 16 Execution

**Hi guys SkeletonKing50 here!**

 **Exams finally finished and here comes a new chapter!**

 **Hope you guys like it**

 **And keep supporting my story 'The Strike of Van Helsing!'**

 **Here it goes!**

 **Chapter 16 Execution**

Deep in the black chimneys and creepy passages of the Brown Castle, Mavis and her friends was ready to stop Van Helsing and his men.

'Cough Cough' Johnny coughed as he tried to pull himself out of the narrow dirty secret passageway that was revealed by Bram Stoker a while ago.

'OH my Gosh this passageway is so filthy! I completely need a bath after this!' complained the angry human.

'You just gonna get along with it!' Mavis replied. 'We're gonna go through these kinds of passageways a lot today.'

'Are you there yet?' Johnny asked as he tried to get the spider webs and dust off him clothes.

'Sure!' Mavis cried back at him. 'We are here, at the kitchen.'

Mavis and Johnny had arrived at the kitchen and they are ready to pull of their plan to defeat Van Helsing. After the gang had worked out their minds to plan their counter-attack, Mavis had divided the gang into groups. Mavis and Johnny will be responsible to drop the love potions in Van Helsing's men's food while Macy, Murray, Griffin and Frank will try to find out where Van Helsing is. The rest will stand by in the dungeon in case the guards come back to check on them. Bram Stoker will use his powers to create clones of Mavis and the others and hold off for a while.

Back in the kitchen, Mavis and Johnny were searching for the food that the men are going to eat. It was nearly 7 o'clock and the cook will be coming to the kitchen shortly to bring the food to the men. Mavis and Johnny need to move fast, or they are going to be found out. 

'Mavis, here!' Johnny cried. 'I have found the food!'

'Let me see!' the vampiress shouted back as she rushed over to Johnny's side.

'Hmmm… Mushroom soup… Steak… Apple pie… These guys do have great food! I now understand why those guys would be willing to work for that punk.' Mavis said as he counted the food on the long table.

'These stuff smell so good!' Johnny cried out as he licked. 'I juuuuuust wanna take oneeeeeeee biteeeeeeeeeeeee.' The hungry human continued as he stuck he hand out towards a piece of apple pie which is lying on the plate, as if it was saying: Come eat me now! I am delicious!

*SLAP*

'STOP!' cried Mavis as she slapped Johnny's hand. 'We are not here to eat! We've got work to do!'

'All right!' Johnny replied, apparently disappointed.

As Johnny groaned, trying to stop his hand from going near any food, Mavis fished out the pink bottle from her pocket and opened the cover. She walked near the pot of mushroom soup and poured the whole bottle of love potion in the pot. The pink and purple liquid swirled around the soup and bubbles came out of it. After the while, the potion went into the soup and not a trace of pink can be found. Mavis smiled brightly at her work. 'Mission Accomplished!' She said silently to herself.

Just then, a white figure rushed into the room, it was the cook! He obviously came in to take the food to Van Helsing's men.

'Who goes there!' shouted the cook. He took out his small gun and pointed at Mavis after the first glimpse the startled human and vampires.

'Stop please! We are not here to do anything!' Mavis cried out to the cook. Just after Mavis finished her sentence, the cook stopped dead and put his gun down. His face went blank and there was not a sense of life in his blank eyes. He stood there stiffly for a while and Mavis quickly went behind a kitchen table at this moment. Suddenly, the cook sprang back alive and a puzzled expression appeared on his face.

'What happened?' the cook asked himself blankly. 'And why am I holding this gun… Oh crap! I need to get the food now! The guys are humping the tables in hunger! I need to go right now!'

The cook went forward to the table and put all the food in a large trolley and he strolled away.

'What _was_ that?' Johnny asked his wife in astonishment.

'I… I don't know!' Mavis answered as she rubbed his fingers at her head. 'I… I felt… a ray! A ray of power came out of my head. That feeling was… was just… weird!'

'The guys just simply forgot about us after you told him to stop! He just stood there blankly for a few seconds and just suddenly forgot about everything that just happened a few seconds ago!' Johnny cried out, shocked. 'You must have done something on him, right?'

'I didn't!' the vampiress argued.

RING RING RING

Just then Mavis' phone rang and she took it out to answer it

'Hello?' it was Griffin

'Hey uncle Griffin. What happened?' Mavis asked.

'Mavis! We've found where Van Helsing is! He is sitting alone Bram's chamber reading Bram's books!' Griffin reported.

'Great!' Mavis cried out in excitement. 'We'll be there in a second. Wait for us!'

/

In the dining room, Van Helsing's men were having their mushroom soup.

'This is delicious!' One of the men cried out. 'Great job, cook!'

'Really Tom? I think there is some kind of strange taste in the soup this time.'

'Me too, James! I don't like this taste.'

'Tom? I think… I love you.'

'What? Stop Sam. This sounds weird.'

'I am not kidding Tom. I LOVE YOU!'

'Come on! Stop playin- Oh… I think I love you too.'

'I love you James!'

'Me too! Gordon, let's go on a date!'

'No problem James. When are you free, Friday? Saturday?"

In the dining room, Mavis' plan was working.

/

In Bram's chamber, Van Helsing was examining Bram's writings when suddenly a crowd of black figures jumped out in front of him. It was Mavis, Johnny, Macy, Griffin, Frank and Murray.

'Why are you here? How did you get out!' Van Helsing exclaimed in astonishment. 'MEN! Come get them! NOW!'

No answer…

'Oh I'm very sorry Mr. Van Helsing.' Johnny said sarcastically. 'But your men have been taken care off, by US!'

'Now if you can surrender we can think about not giving you to the cops, for hurting and killing monsters!' Mavis threatened.

'HA! You think you have cornered me with your little pathetic tricks? FAT CHANCE! I still have my secret weapon.' With this, Van Helsing pulled something out of his pocket…

 **Will Mavis and the gang defeat Van Helsing as planned?**

 **What is Van Helsing's secret weapon?**

 **What is Van Helsing's secret weapon do?**

 **How will Mavis and the gang deal with Van Helsing's secret weapon?**

 **Will Van Helsing be finished forever?**

 **Stayed tuned to the next chapter to find out! Out next week!**

 **AN(Author's Note) :**

 **Exam's finally finished and I will update more frequently from now on.**

 **I apologize for the wait for the last few chapters, but this exam is very important, it will decide what subjects I will choose next year.**

 **Anyway, Thank you for all your support!**

 **If you like the story, Follow or Favourite the story, or me!**

 **Remember if you do not have a account you can still review and comment as guest.**

 **We have hit 8500 views so far! Thank you! You guys are awesome!**

 **Let's see if we can hit 10,000 views when I update the last chapter!**

 **THANK YOU!**


	17. Chapter 17 The Beginning of the End

**Hi guys SkeletonKing50 here.**

 **Welcome to another chapter of**

 **THE STRIKE OF VAN HELSING!**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **I bet you guys are dying for the next chapter now!**

 **Well… here it goes! ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 17 The Beginning of the End**

The old cunning Van Helsing is not going to give up so easily. He pulled something from his pocket. It was a bottled test tube of green liquid.

'HA! Luckily I developed this potion before I came for you guys.' Van Helsing hissed in an evil voice. 'With this secret potion you guys will be IMPOSSIBLE to defeat me!'

Right after his evil declaration, the short old man pulled out the cork of his test tube and poured the green liquid all into his mouth.

'What are you doing!?' cried Mavis. 'Guys, go get him!'

Mavis and the gang rushed forward to grab hold of the little man until they suddenly stopped dead on their tracks, astounded. The green potion was taking effect on Van Helsing. The usual little man suddenly started to grow large, tall as a 5-story house and large as 10 elephants. Mavis gasped at the monster in front of her. Van Helsing was no longer human-like. His head was a head of a werewolf, with vampire fangs sticking out of his large mouth. He had the claws was that of a vampire and he had the feet of a werewolf. He had the body of a flesh golem. Hair grew out from the back of his head. Instead of ordinary hair of humans, his hair was all snakes. He had the wings of a gargoyle and the tail of a dragon. Horns like demons grew out of his head. And two heads of a hydra came out of his shoulder. The whole sight was probably the most terrible thing that came to the eyes of Mavis and the gang.

'Woah… What is this?!' Frank cried out in terror.

'I don't know. But he's Van Helsing for sure!' Murray replied nervously. 'We still need to kill it right?'

'He's now like a combination of all kinds of monsters now?' questioned Griffin.

Macy sent a freezing spell towards the monster. The spell hit Van Helsing in the body and vanquished.

'What the hell?' Macy cursed. 'My spells do nothing on him?'

Van Helsing roared loudly at the sky. The sound was so loud that Mavis and the gang quickly pressed their hands on their ears for protection. After that, Van Helsing turned towards the gang and started rushing towards them.

'Watch out!' Murray shouted in fright as he and the other ducked away from the Van Helsing's track. The gang quickly came into battle mode and started attacking Van Helsing. Frank and Wayne threw the furniture and rumbles in the chamber towards him while Macy and Mavis shot their freezing spells at Van Helsing (yes, Mavis already learnt how to cast freezing spells!) Griffin was nowhere to be seen but he probably took off his glasses and was trying to fight the monster. For Johnny, he can't really do anything but he tried to find stuff for Frank and Wayne to throw.

'Eat this!' cried Murray from behind as he summoned a mountain of sand on the monster. The sand completely buried Van Helsing. The gang waited quietly for any response but just found them astounded at the sight of Van Helsing exploding the sand away from him.

Macy shot an exploding spell at the monsters and a large explosion went off on Van Helsing's body. The monsters body parts were exploded into pieces which lied on the group helplessly.

'AHA!' chuckled Macy. 'You're finished now, aren't you?!'

However, the pieces of body parts started to reassemble itself and in a split second. Van Helsing was back to himself.

'WHAT?!' Macy cried in shock.

'It's the ability of a flesh golem!' Mavis explained 'A flesh golem won't die even if his body parts are pulled apart. This works for Van Helsing too!'

'Oh come on!' Macy groaned in complaint. 'How are we gonna fight him if every time he is not pieces, he revives again.'

Suddenly, the monster disappeared.

'Where is he?' Wayne asked. 'He just disappeared-'

However, he could not finish his sentence. Van Helsing suddenly appeared in front of him in a flash. Wayne felt a hit on his head, like being hit by a frying pan.

'OWWW!' shouted Wayne in pain as he went flying towards the wall behind him.

'The speed of a vampire…' mumbled Mavis quietly. 'This is not good! Van Helsing now has the power of all different kinds of monsters in the world.'

'Be careful everyone!' Mavis turned and called out to the gang. 'Van Helsing can run as fast as vampires! He may rush in front of you quickly and hit you!'

'Roger that!' the gang cried back.

In the next minutes, Van Helsing used his vampire skills to run around and trying to scratch Mavis and the others with his vampire claws and speed. Mavis carried Johnny around as she and Macy dodged Van Helsing's attack with their vampire speed. Frank was strong and he used his arms to defend against the attacks. Murray made walls with sand and sandstone and used these walls to protect himself and Wayne, who was out cold.

'We need help!' Mavis cried out as she sped away from an attack from Van Helsing. 'Call old Bram and the others in the dungeons to help!'

Macy took out her phone to call Bram but the phone was slapped away by Van Helsing.

'Damn!' Macy cursed as she went to reach for her phone, which was lying on the floor. However, Van Helsing was faster than her and he crushed the phone in a stomp with his werewolf feet.

'No!' Mavis shouted in despair. But she quickly regretted her loss of attention. Van Helsing came behind her in a rush and hit Johnny in the head. Johnny flew out of Mavis' arms and towards a wall at a high speed.

'JOHNNY!' Mavis shouted in envy. She felt another strong hit from behind her brain and she blacked out…

 **What will happen to Mavis and his gang?**

 **How will Mavis and the gang defeat Van Helsing?**

 **Is Mavis and Johnny ok?**

 **Will they ever contact Bram for help?**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! Out next week!**

 **AN:**

 **Thank you for all your support on the story!**

 **Hope you guys like this fighting scene**

 **However I do admit I am not that good of a writer for fighting scenes**

 **It will be great if you guys can leave a review on what you feel about the fighting scenes and how I can improve!**

 **It will be appreciated if you do so!**

 **Also I want to think you all for 20 follows and 14 favorites!**

 **Let's keep the views, follows and favorites rolling!**

 **Let's aim for 9300 views and 22 follows**

 **Before the next chapter comes out this Sunday!**

 **Thank you all you awesome people! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Spoiler ALERT:**

 **Dracula will take his return next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18 Dracula

**Hello guys SkeletonKing50 here!**

 **Sorry for not updating lately. Busy with the freakin school work**

 **However, I found some time to continue writing.**

 **And here comes the next chapter!**

 **Also, THANKS SO MUCH FOR 13,000 VIEWS!**

 **KEEP GOING GUYS!**

 **Chapter 18 Dracula**

Mavis opened her eyes.

Mavis looked around. She could no longer see the ancient, dimly lit chamber for Bram Stoker anymore. Mavis looked up. The gigantic monster that had vampire fangs, claws, hydra heads, horns of a gargoyle that used to be Van Helsing was no where to see. All Mavis can see is white smoke.

'Johnny! Uncle Frank!' Mavis called out to the abyss. No reply.

Mavis turned around and started to wander around the white, misty maze. Mavis walked and walked. She started to run helplessly, hoping to bump into someone.

Suddenly, a black figure appeared in the distant. Mavis quickly noticed it and run eagerly towards it. 'HEY! CAN YOU HELP ME GET OUT OF THIS!' Mavis yelled as she sped towards the black figure.

The black figure grew larger as Mavis approached it. Mavis waved her arms in front of her to get the white smoke our of her eyes. Slowly, Mavis was able to see the figure more clearly.

It was a man. A tall, thin man. He was facing the opposite direction, away from Mavis. He wore a cape. A black one that extends to the ground under him. Mavis continued to approach the man.

The man turned around. It was...

'Dad?' the puzzled Mavis started as she slowed down before the man. 'Is that you?'

'Yes... its me, Mavy.' the vampire said.

'I can't believe its you dad! Why are you here?! I though you were... ah... d... dead.' Mavis asked. 'Are you not dead now!?'

'I am sorry, my little bat. I am still dead.' Dracula replied sadly. 'However, I was fast enough to escape from Mr. Grim Reaper to meet you here. But sadly, I do not have much time left.'

Mavis could not believe her very own eyes! Her dead father was standing healthy before her, right now, right here!

'Oh Dad...' Mavis embraced her dad tightly in her arms.

'Oh Mavy...' Dracula replied. 'Its good to see you again.'

'Where are we dad?' the young vampiress asked as she broke the hug.

'We are in your dream, my little bat.' Dracula explained patiently. 'The only way for us dead spirits to communicate with you is through dreams. I tried to enter your sleep in the cottage last time, where you, Johnny and your little friend Macy was staying before heading to the Brown Castle. However, you and Johnny were doing your thing, so I didn't interrupt.' Mavis blushed, and Dracula smiled slightly.

'So you knew what we were up to, dad?' Mavis asked while trying to brush the embarrassing red off her cheeks.

'Yes I do.' Dracula replied. 'And I know that horrible monster that Van Helsing had became. It was actually quite terrifying. I was a vampire for more that 500 years and I never saw anything like that.'

'Yeah dad! Van Helsing is so powerful now. He has the power of so many different kinds of monsters put together.' Mavis said, worried. 'How can we defeat him?'

'That's exactly why I entered your dream. I had an idea of putting my power upon you. I have tested a little bit of my power on you in the kitchen, and I think you can inherit my power.'

'What? That's why when I told the chief to go away and forget us. He did?'

'Yes.'

'You mean you want me to fight Van Helsing, with your power?'

'Yes, Mavy Wavy.'

'How about you, dad? You will be without your power!'

'Yes. While I can still hide myself from Mr. Grim Reaper with my power. I will be find out quickly.'

'Then you will be vanquished, right!?'

'Yes, but...'

'Sorry, but I can't allow that, dad!' Mavis answered angrily.

'Listen, Mavis.' Dracula said in a serious tone. 'I am already a useless dead spirit. My power will worth more on you.'

'But you will be vanquished! And I will never be able to meet you again!' Mavis screamed as a tear drove down her cheek.

'Don't worry my little bat.' Dracula replied gently and calmly. 'I will always be with you, here.' Dracula continued as he placed his palm gently on his chest. 'I will always be here, deep in your heart'

Another tear came down from Mavis' blue eyes, as she also, placed her hands on the place where her heart was supposed to be.

'Now, give me your hand, Mavy.' Dracula told the young vampiress.

Mavis stuck her hand out slowly, in tears and unable to speak. Dracula took the hand. The tall vampire murmured something in Romanian and suddenly a red flow started to flow from Dracula to Mavis through their connecting hands. Mavis felt the tiredness slowly leaving her body. Energy started to build up in Mavis' body and Mavis was able to feel the power flowing into her.

The transfer lasted for a while. When the red flow disappeared, Mavis looked at herself in wonder. She had never felt so energetic before!

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard. It was from Dracula. The tall vampire screamed and shrieked loudly as he fell to the ground. Mavis quickly knelt down to her father, holding her hand, unable to do anything. Rays of light shone out from patches of Dracula's body and his whole body started to turn invisible. While Mavis could still hold her father's hand, Mavis could look through the groaning vampire!

'Dad! Don't give up!' Mavis screamed loudly at her father. 'Come on, dad! Get up!'

A tear fell from Mavis' eyes and landed on Dracula's body. However, the drop of tear suddenly lost its feeting, and fell down to the solid ground. Dracula was already no where to be seen.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Mavis screamed in vain. Her whole face was covered with her tears. She felt the whole world closing onto her and in a split second, everything was black again.

 **What will happen to Mavis and the Gang?**

 **Where is Dracula?**

 **Will Mavis and the Gang able to defeat Van Helsing?**

 **Is Dracula's power strong enough to stop Van Helsing?**

 **What will happen to the passed out Johnny?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**

 **If you like the story, remember to follow,** **favorite** **and review!**

 **Keep in mind that people without a fanfic account can still review as guests!**

 **ALSO THANK YOU ALL FOR 13,000 VIEWS!**

 **LET'S SEE IF WE CAN HIT 14,000 BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **OUT NEXT WEEK !**


	19. Chapter 19 The Final Showdown

**Hey guys SkeletonKing50 here!**

 **Welcome back to another episode of...**

" **THE STRIKE OF VAN HELSING!"**

 **Hope you guys will LOVE this episode!**

 **Here it goes...**

 **Chapter 19 The Final Showdown**

Mavis opened her eyes again.

She worked hard to concentrate her eyes as the image in front of her slowly turned from a blur into a clear image.

'Mavis! Mavis!' the young vampiress began to hear a women's voice, calling her name.

It was Macy.

The vampiress had pulled Mavis too a dark corner, behind one of those large, tall book shelves in Bram Stoker's chamber.

'Mavis!' Macy whispered to Mavis anxiously. 'Are you ok?!'

'I am fine Mace.' Mavis replied as she rubbed her hand on her forehead. There was still a little bit of pain in the young vampiress head, after her unexpected encouter with her supposed-to-be-dead father, Dracula. 'What happened?'

'After you went out, I quickly pulled you and Johnny into behind this bookshelf.' Macy explained. 'I tried to wake you up as Frank and Griffin continued fighting.' Macy continued as she pointed out.

Following Macy's finger, Mavis was able to see the fresh golem and the hanging glasses. Both of them dodged Van Helsing's super speed attacks, however in an exhausted manner. Both of them seemed to be unable to keep it up on Van Helsing any longer.

'We _have_ to help them!' Mavis exclaimed as she tried to burst out into the open again, but Macy got hold of her hand and pulled her back in the dark corner.

'You must NOT do that, Mavis.' Macy said firmly. 'You just recovered from a hit from that... that horrible monster!'

'It's fine Mace!' Mavis began to explain. 'I just met my Dad while I was out cold!'

'What?! Really? How?' Macy exclaimed, shocked. 'I thought he was... um... d... dead already!'

'I thought the same as well!' Mavis continued excitedly! 'My Dad entered my brain or something while I was out. And he gave me his power to defeat Van Helsing!'

'You sure that's not a dream?' Macy replied dully.

'No! I am 100% sure!'

'Then GO Mavis!'

'No problem, Mace! I will show this monster how its done!'

After saying this, Mavis rushed out of the corner into the open, with astonishing speed!

Mavis was running 10 times faster than she could, and she felt the energy rushing all over her. Mavis rushed in front of Van Helsing and leaped into the air. Instead of turning into a bat, like she always does, a pair of black, devil wings suddenly sprang out of her back and gave a large lift. Mavis flew over the air towards Van Helsing as Frank and Griffin muttered their suprise. Mavis closed onto Van Helsing, stuck out her fist, and gave a great struck in Van Helsing's large hideous werewolf face.

 **BAM!**

Mavis hit Van Helsing in the face and the large monster jerked backwards and fell down on his back. The sound of contact between Mavis' fist and Van Helsing's face was SO loud that everyone in the chamber quickly put their hand to their ears to avoid a serious hear-loss. Van Helsing quickly went back onto his feet and glared at Mavis, who was flying in the air, in front of the furious monster of Van Helsing.

There was Mavis, with her large, black devil wing behind her back. Her eyes were blue and glowing like a really bright star in the darkness of Bram Stoker's chamber. Mavis' claws and fangs were 10 times longer than before and a blank expression was plastered over her face.

Mavis glared at Van Helsing coldly, and without any sign or warning, she swooped towards Van Helsing again. This time, Van Helsing dodged the sudden attack and threw his sharp vampire claws towards Mavis, who dodged it with hesistation.

Mavis went back into the offense quickly and Van Helsing was forced to dodge Mavis' quick, sharp attacks.

Mavis suddenly casted a fire spell and sent a flaming burst of fire towards Van Helsing. Just as the attack was about to hit, one of the hydra heads behind Van Helsing suddenly spit water at the flame. The two attacks collided and ended in an instant, with both the vampire and the monster receiving any form of hurt.

'Go Mavis!' Frank cried out towards Mavis.

'Yeah Mavis!' Griffin also exclaimed in support. 'Show'em how its done!'

Mavis, with her extraordinary vampire speed flew around Van Helsing and tried to attack the monster, as he dodged and also attacked.

Frank suddenly threw a rock and Van Helsing and instantly distrated the monster. With this chance, Mavis quickly hit Van Helsing in the face again. The monster groaned loudly and stuck out a hydra head in response, which knocked Mavis to the ground.

Mavis gritted at the monster in fury and flew back into the air again.

In the coming few minutes, a large fight happened between Mavis, the vampiress that possessed the immortal power and strength of Dracula, and Van Helsing, the human that had the powers of millions of monsters on him.

Both monsters launched several attempts in attacking. Some hit, and some were dodged. When hit, both of monsters would leave out a groan and continue their battle.

'TIME TO END THIS!' Mavis shouted loudly as she flew towards Van Helsing.

Van Helsing also let out a loud roar and lifted himself from the ground, using his large, heavy devil wings. The two flew towards each other in the chamber and collided in a loud...

BOOM

A blinding flash started to emit from the point of collision and in an instant...

No one can see anything...

 **What will happen to Mavis and Van Helsing?**

 **Will Van Helsing finally be destroyed?**

 **Will Mavis win?**

 **What will happen to the gang?**

 **Most Importantly... IS THE STORY OVER?**

 **To find out, stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Thank you all of reading my fanfic**

 **If you loved it, do please follow, favourite and review!**

 **Do stay in mind that people without a fanfic account can still review as guest!**


	20. Chapter 20 THE END

**Hello guys Welcome back!**

 **Its SkeletonKing50 here**

 **and we are back with the final chapter of the story**

 **Thank you for all the support you guys gave in this pass year**

 **An astonishing 12,000 views together with**

 **25 follows and 20 favourites and 49 reviews~!**

 **Its a pleasure to be with you all in this year-long journey! 3**

 **Finally, I just wanted to apologize for the long wait.**

 **I was really busy with school work and just cannot find time to finish the story.**

 **So... Here we go. The last chapter.**

 **Chapter 20 ...and they lived happily ever after**

Slowly, the blinding flash faded and revealed an out cold Van Helsing lying on the floor. He no longer had hydra heads connected to his back. He no longer had a werewolf face on him. On the floor, was the original short old human-form Van Helsing.

Mavis walked slowly to the man that killed his father. The young vampiress stared at him. Then, in a split second, fell down to the floor.

'Mavis!', Macy cried as she quickly rushed to the young vampiress. Others also followed to help Mavis up.

'Mavis! Wake up Mavis!' the others cried. Mavis felt the world around her spin around and around.

'Its... its finally over...' the young vampiress muttured, and then everything went dark...

In less than an hour, Macy had already called the police, who came quickly and arrested Van Helsing and his men. Mavis and Johnny, who have both passed out, were sent to a nearby hospital.

The ending was happy for Mavis and the others. Van Helsing and his men were put on trial, which found them guilty. Van Helsing was then locked up in prison for the rest of his life, unable to harm Mavis and the other monsters anymore. Macy and Blobby then went and reopened their diner in a town in Transylvania. Johnny and Mavis, on the other hand, woke up in the hospital within a few days. Mavis lost Dracula's power, and has returned to her original state. She quickly directed the reconstruction of Hotel Transylvania. After the reconstruction work was done. Mavis and Johnny ran the hotel. Dracula's body was also found later in the base of Van Helsing. Mavis held a grand funeral for her dad, and the grave was set up near the Hotel.

In the end, everyone, well except Van Helsing and his men, lived happily ever after...

~~~~~~END~~~~~~~


	21. Postscript: Great Thank you to you all!

**Hello guys SkeletonKing50 here!**

 **Just wanna say a little stuff here to all you lovely readers**

 **that had supported the series for this year!**

 **Just a great big thank you for all of you for loving this story and the plot!**

 **Its great to know that you guys loved the ending!**

 **I know the ending is a little be shabby and short**

 **but just that I don't really have anything to write about lol.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Some of you guys called for a sequel to the story.**

 **However, I am sorry but I originally don't have an intention for a sequel**

 **and everything in the story is tied up quite nicely.**

 **I am sorry but a sequel may not be likely.**

 **However, as I have told you all a few months ago.**

 **I will writing another story shortly!**

 **As you all should know, the name of the new series is:**

" **Mavis' Heartbeat Highschool"!**

 **I already have the idea for something to write about.**

 **But in depth I haven't really think of the details and the plot yet.**

 **So this may take a little while.**

 **BTW guys I have been thinking of writing an original story**

 **and I have been working on that for the past few weeks.**

 **So its quite difficult for me to keep two stories going.**

 **I may be starting the new series here maybe after a few months**

 **and I hope you guys will be fine with it.**

 **TBH I was thinking of publishing my original story if its good enough**

 **but I think that is quite unlikely cuz I just turned 15 in May**

 **and I live in Hong Kong and publishing an English book is unlikely here.**

 **So maybe I can e-publish the original story in another platform**

 **and you guys can take a look or something like that.**

 **Finally, I just want to thank you all again for your support on**

" **The Strike of Van Helsing"!**

 **Another series maybe out in a few weeks time**

 **So... follow or favourite me as the author and**

 **STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT SERIES!**


	22. PROMOTION FOR NEW STORY!

**PROMOTION FOR NEW STORY!**

 **Its another day of school for Mavis.**

 **However, she still does not have joined a club when the school forces her to join one.**

 **What should Mavis do?**

 **What can Mavis do?**

 **Read to find out!**

New story 'Mavis' Heartbeat Highschool' is out dudes!

Go check it out now at  s/12069823/1/Mavis-Heartbeat-Highschool if you haven't

Waiting for you guys there!


End file.
